


The Prisoner

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Group Sex, Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Piove. Non potrebbe esserci un clima più adatto.Il giorno é uno squarcio livido sopra la mia testa, e questa catena pesa immensamente. Ho ancora i loro occhi incisi dentro - soprattutto quelli del Ministro della Magia.Ha avuto bisogno di scendere nella Camera della Morte, guardarmi per credere del tutto, completamente alle parole di Albus Silente. Lui - Silente - era il più tranquillo di tutti.Si é limitato a guardarci. Abbiamo cercato di dare battaglia, per quanto inutile… ma non ci hanno dato neppure il tempo di muoverci.Quelle guardie, non ho mai visto le guardie del Ministero così pronte, non riesco a credere che solo ieri sera sia stato così facile introdurci quaggiù(...)





	1. 1

 

Piove.Non potrebbe esserci un clima più adatto.  
Il giorno é uno squarcio livido sopra la mia testa, e questa catena pesa immensamente. Ho ancora i loro occhi incisi dentro - soprattutto quelli del Ministro della Magia.  
Ha avuto bisogno di scendere nella Camera della Morte, guardarmi per credere del tutto, completamente alle parole di Albus Silente. Lui - Silente - era il più tranquillo di tutti.Si é limitato a guardarci. Abbiamo cercato di dare battaglia, per quanto inutile…ma non ci hanno dato neppure il tempo di muoverci. Quelle guardie, non ho mai visto le guardie del Ministero così pronte, non riesco a credere che solo ieri sera sia stato così facile introdurci quaggiù.  
Ci hanno immobilizzato in un batter d’occhio - ma solo io mi sono ritrovato ansante, con un polso schiacciato sotto la suola di uno stivale, ad urlare contorcendomi scompostamente. Il collo mi faceva un male d’inferno…ultimo dono di Black. Me l’hanno rimarginato, se non altro. Forse hanno giudicato che potesse essere una lesione grave.“Cammina.” Fa la guardia dietro di me, nella sua divisa nera.Oltrepassiamo il primo cancello…

 

ed il mio stomaco esplode in un fiotto acido.Dissennatori tutto intorno a noi, come un anello spettrale, sospeso a mezz’aria. Ci guardano passare, posso sentire la loro euforia. Qualcuno, dietro di me ridacchia. Sommessamente, e sento una mano premere violentemente la mia schiena, quasi inciampo, oltrepassiamo il portone.C’è un corridoio di pietra che gocciola umidità.  
Con un piccolo strattone alla mia catena, l’uomo alto, nella sua scura uniforme da Guardia mi oltrepassa per aprire con la bacchetta una porta. 

 

 

Questa volta mi muovo quando lui entra, volendo evitare un altro strattone. Ha un profilo aspro con un naso dritto e sottile e certi corti capelli scuri. Gli occhi sembrano due pezzetti di carbone nella pelle segnata. Sotto il suo colorito olivastro é impallidito per via di quei Dissennatori. La cicatrice che   ha sotto lo zigomo destro ora spicca quasi bluastra. Io mi sento tuttora morire al pensiero di Narcissa e Draco - che cosa starà succedendo a quest’ora a casa - ma a me, naturalmente non é concessa una bacchetta contro i Dissennatori. La porta si richiude con un tonfo.La mia catena viene bloccata in aria, per magia. 

 

Siamo in un ufficio piccolo e squallido, senza finestre illuminato da una luce che ha l’aria di non essere accesa quasi mai.So che questo non é l’interrogatorio. 

Mi hanno già interrogato, e non ho avuto altra scelta, io come gli altri che confessare. 

Ho mantenuto un contegno eccezionale durante quell’interrogatorio. 

Sono fiero di me per questo: dopo tutto l’Oscuro Signore ormai si é mostrato… si, siamo dentro ma é solo questione di tempo.Come se uno di questi pensieri si riflettesse nel mio volto, colgo l’ombra di un sorriso allargarsi su quello squadrato di quest’uomo.

“Togliti tutto.”Ha una voce strana, monocorde, priva di inflessioni. 

 

Il suo comando echeggia secco contro quelle spesse pareti di pietra scura.Inizio ad eseguire, lentamente.

 

Appoggio man mano i miei abiti sull’unica sedia sgangherata e cosparsa di bruciature- gli abiti ancora sporchi della battaglia, c’è ancora la polvere del Ministero qua sopra e per un brutto momento la sgradevole consapevolezza di questo mi stringe lo stomaco. Ho finito di uscire dai miei stivali - non senza qualche difficoltà quando sento quella voce senza inflessioni aggiungere: “Ho detto tutto.”Alzo gli occhi nei suoi, in uno sguardo dritto e muto quasi senza pensare.

Lui mi fissa di rimando senza battere ciglio, il mio sguardo si abbassa di qualche centimetro, scivola sulla sua figura - colgo il movimento delle sue braccia. Si sta infilando lentamente un paio di guanti chiari, che scintillano debolmente alla luce incerta di quella stanza, facendoli calzare con cura sul dorso della mano.

“Hai bisogno di una domanda per iscritto, Malfoy?”

Questa volta la sua voce non é più rigida e priva di inflessioni, ma densa di sarcasmo. In particolare nel modo in cui pronuncia il mio nome…la mia mascella si serra, deglutisco.

Devo ricordare in che posizione mi trovo.

Sono senza bacchetta.

Sono ad Azkaban.

In passato ho fatto tutto quanto fosse in mio potere per evitar di mettere piede qui dentro…adesso devo accettare di essere stato preso nel sacco.

Anche se…per poco. 

_Lo so. Oh, si.Pensando all’Oscuro Signore più intensamente che posso mi libero degli slip e li appoggio sul mucchio di abiti. Poi rimango immobile._

Mi concentro con tutte le mie forze su quella insignificante scrivania sgangherata quanto la sedia, anche se non c’è nulla di interessante lì sopra…sento le sue suole produrre schiocchi secchi, cadenzati mentre si avvicina a me.Sento una di quelle mani guantate afferrarmi per la mascella, obbligare la mia faccia a voltarsi.

Mi é di fianco, scrutandomi con quei suoi occhi piccoli, adesso stretti.“Apri.”Mi guarda rapidamente in bocca, sento le dita della mano libera introdursi un po’, alzare la mia lingua, frugarmi quasi fino all’ultimo dente.

Poi mi lascia andare il viso.  
Raddrizzo le spalle e mi sforzo di mantenere il più possibile il mio volto fermo ed impassibile, mentre lo sento girarmi intorno, soffermarsi alle mie spalle. 

La sua divisa scura mi sfiora la pelle nuda.

Sento ancora quelle dita…indugiano sui miei capelli, sul mio collo, questa volta molto più brevemente.  
“Questi non é previsto che li tagliamo…anche se probabilmente nella tua cella ci saranno dei pidocchi. ”Un brivido risale la mia colonna vertebrale, ma continuo a mantenermi impassibile.

Sento di nuovo la stoffa del guanto addosso…percorre la curva della mia schiena tra le scapole fino ai lombi per poi soffermarsi. Questa volta devo stringere i denti.

 

  
C’è qualcosa di diverso in questo tocco. Molle, indugiante - me lo sento affondare nelle carni, non mi piace - devo impormi di non stringere la lingua tra i denti così forte o mi ferirò.

Questa volta l’indugio di quella specie di carezza culmina in un sussurro basso viscido nel mio orecchio: “Voltati verso la scrivania ed appoggia tutte e due le mani sul piano.”  
Obbedisco come un automa, il pavimento è ruvido e freddo sotto le piante dei miei piedi, il freddo mi solletica ogni centimetro di pelle nuda, esposta.

Nudo di fronte ad uno sconosciuto, senza bacchetta, privato degli abiti… stringo il bordo della scrivania con entrambe le mani.“Piegati. Tendi bene il culo. Alzalo.”

 

  
Non dico nulla… ma sono abbastanza sicuro che questo non dovrebbe essere il contegno ne’ il linguaggio delle Guardie Umane di Azkaban. Per qualche ragione c’è un crudele ironia in questo pensiero, adesso.

Lo sento avvicinarsi, sostarmi dietro… come a riprova di quanto mi è appena venuto in mente sento un rumore secco, probabilmente dei guanti schioccare e poi ancora la sua voce che dice: “Vediamo un po’ Malfoy se é vero quello che si racconta di te in giro.”La voce di prima, ma questa volta venata di riso.

Le sue dita mi sfiorano una natica, lo sento pizzicarmi brevemente poi lasciare la presa ed infine impadronirsi bruscamente dei miei lombi - separandoli mettendo a nudo anche l’ultimo scampolo di intimità che mi é rimasto.

Quel tocco preliminare é breve ma quando lui si raddrizza, sento la sua spalle premermisi addosso, contro la schiena rigida. Ha cura di avvicinarsi a me per sussurare… 

“Razza di nobilastro depravato.” 

Poi decide di porre un freno alle chiacchiere, almeno mentre si china bruscamente su di me, questa volta con movimenti rapidi e gesti concisi.

Mi sono imposto di non fare un fiato, ma mentre lo sento aggredire con un dito l’apertura del mio corpo per violarla con un gesto inevitabilmente ruvido non riesco a trattenermi.

Lui ridacchia e lo sento frugarmi all’interno, infine ritrarsi lasciando dietro di se’ una traccia che brucia. “Oh, tesoro, abbiamo finito il lubrificante…” mi irride.

Scatto.

Lo so che é stupido, lo so che é fuori di testa nella mia condizione, ma mi rivolto come una serpe, proprio come se avessi ancora la bacchetta in mano. Grave errore.

Il legno della scrivania é duro contro il lato destro del mio volto, lui ha afferrato bruscamente il mio braccio ed ora le mie catene magiche sono strette tra le sue dita, stirandomi i gomiti…sento la sua mano destra premere giù il mio volto, avverto la stoffa ruvida della divisa sfiorarmi. Si curva sulla mia schiena prona in modo da schiacciarmi contro il piano della scrivania con tutto il peso del corpo.

 

  
“Oh, no no no. Non ci siamo, Malfoy. Adesso apri bene le orecchie, prima di ricevere la tua bella uniforme. Lascia che ti dica prima  di tutto che detesto i Mangiamorte. Avevo una moglie ed una figlia… perite entrambe per mano loro. Mi chiamo Barrow, e credimi per l’intera durata del tuo soggiorno..che mi auguro - sarà - molto - lungo…” 

Imprime delle pause sillabando le parole, ogni pausa é uno strattone, una fitta di dolore dal braccio al gomito - “mi adopererò affinché tu capisca esattamente in che posizione ti trovi ora. Oh, si…”

Quest’uomo deve essere pazzo…quel suo finale, quel suo ‘ oh si’ gli é rotolato dalle labbra con dolcezza, mentre il palmo della mano si solleva finalmente dal mio polso e lo sento corrermi in una lenta, languida carezza lungo il fianco. Ringhio qualcosa. Lui ride, come se fosse esattamente ciò che si aspetta.

“Sei caduto, Lucifero dalle bianche braccia…  Sei caduto, con questa pelle diafana che non ha mai visto un giorno di duro lavoro…così morbida…e il tuo Signore potrà anche venire presto a liberarti ma credimi…mai abbastanza presto. Se ti comporterai bene, però…”   
  
Mormora lasciando in sospeso la sua frase, che ha sussurrato a voce molto bassa senza smettere di saggiare la pelle del mio fianco, spingendosi fino alle reni, impastando, tirando. Serro con violenza le palpebre, quelle dita ancora coperte dai guanti non accennano a lasciarmi andare, si sta prendendo a bella posta tutto il tempo…poi si muove appena verso destra e so che l’ha fatto perché io senta il suo affare duro come marmo premuto contro di me, attraverso la divisa. La voglia di vomitare mi assale ma riesco a controllarla…per fortuna non mangio da ore.  
“Quindi dicevo…notoriamente molle, lascivo, depravato, sudicio elemento…se ti comporterai bene può darsi che useremo abbastanza lubrificante. Ce ne sarà bisogno, no? E poi hai la pelle così morbida…”  
Ridacchia. 

Poi lo sento lasciarmi bruscamente andare la testa ritirare le dita dai miei capelli, sollevare il torace. Prima di spostarsi perché possa muovermi mi afferra entrambi i fianchi... questa volta, come a rimarcare il suo possesso me li strizza a piene mani, indugiando un po’ per pizzicottarmi le natiche. Poi le suole delle sue scarpe risuonano ancora contro l’acciottolato, si allontana consentendomi di rialzarmi. Le mie mani tremano vistosamente mentre indosso la tunica grigia, dall’aria vissuta che compare con uno schiocco sopra i miei abiti.  
Poco più di un sacco grigio anonimo come un sudario. Guardo i miei abiti vuoti sulla sedia. Mi assale un lieve capogiro, le mie spalle si irriggidiscono. 

Non mi sono voltato a guardare Barrow, ho fatto tutto di spalle. Cerco di non muovermi nemmeno quando sento ancora le sue dita contro il collo indugiare sulla mia nuca piano, in una specie di carezza che sale fino all’attaccatura dei capelli.  
“Siamo più tranquilli, adesso non é vero?”

Serro i denti, forte. Cerco di respirare a fondo. La mia mente é un unico tumulto confuso.  
“Spogliato dei tuoi elegantissimi, costosissimi abiti, per indossare la tunica da galeotto…”  
Silenzio.  
“Una volta ogni tre giorni ti porterò alle docce… così portai lavare questi vistosi capelli. Probabilmente ti spruzzerò su un po’ di disinfettante. Tre volte al giorno, i Dissennatori dovrebbero occuparsi dei tuoi pasti… ma se ti comporti bene, lascerò che se ne occupi una guardia umana e loro resteranno all’inizio ed alla fine del corridoio.”

Queste ultime parole mi scollano lingua dal palato. 

La parola Dissennatori ha agito come una sorta di orribile pungolo - forse perché li ho sentiti passare proprio adesso, fuori dalla porta, con ogni fibra del mio essere torturato. 

Prendo fiato. Ingoio saliva. So che lui mi é quasi attaccato alla schiena, mi volto appena, ma non tanto da guardarlo, non riuscirei.

“C-comportarmi bene?”

So che gli bastano solo queste poche, vaghe parole da parte mia. Lo so perfettamente ed é per questo che, maledicendomi, con il cuore ridotto ad una morsa ed il cupo morso di quegli orrori affondato nelle visceri le ho dette. 

Il suo Patronus d’altronde é lì fuori… un colibrì che svolazza di fronte alla porta, l’ha evocato prima di entrare, prima dell’inizio di questo colloquio.Il pavimento mi sta ferendo un po’ le ginocchia, ma non gli bado.  
Lui mi affonda una mano nei capelli, tira sbilanciandomi appena verso di se’. Il suo sapore é nella mia gola, gli tengo una mano sulle cosce, puntellandomi. 

Mi fissa dall’alto con un sorrisetto tagliente, i suoi occhi scuri ardono di soddisfazione, io faccio saettare la lingua intorno alla punta della sua erezione, che spunta dai bordi slacciati dei pantaloni. La tunica lacera e grigia mi scivola sulla spalla, non le bado… chiudo gli occhi, non voglio incrociare il suo sguardo mentre circondo completamente la punta con tutta la bocca, poi lo spingo dentro. Sento Barrow risucchiare aria attraverso i denti.

  
“Si…si Malfoy…sono finiti i tempi di andartene in giro tronfio, proprio così…arroccato nel tuo castello…ti piace? Ti piace non é vero? Guardati, lo fai così bene, ti viene naturale…lo sanno tutti, viscido depravato…”

Serro più forte le palpebre.  
Penso a Severus, penso a ogni singolo amante che ho avuto nel corso della mia vita, a tutte le donne e gli uomini che ho incontrato, la mia testa inizia a muoversi freneticamente, invocando il suo culmine: che arriva.Mi serra le dita nei capelli mentre si riversa nella mia gola, in fondo con un gemito roco.Prima che la ragione intervenga, deglutisco.Lascia che ricada seduto sulle ginocchia, gli occhi chiusi, lo stomaco contratto e sul punto di piangere per la disperazione. 

Si riallaccia la chiusura della divisa con un suono secco, sibilante e naturalmente sente il bisogno di chiedermi, con voce euforica: “Mandi giù tutto?”Annuisco con un cenno secco del capo, mentre mi rimetto in piedi, la testa che mi gira. Come a suggello del suo trionfo, Barrow ride, questa volta apertamente, di soddisfazione, mentre afferra le mie catene magiche e finalmente si muove in direzione della porta. Vedo la sua nuca scura, le spalle fasciate nell’uniforme.  
Sono circondato da muri di pietra.

  
Mi sento morire.  
I Dissennatori si muovono al di fuori della piccola bolla di protezione del suo Patronus…ma li sento, pronti ad agganciarmi come una cosa da divorare.  
Lui cammina, strattonando la mia catena, senza guardarsi indietro.Lo vedo far scattare la serratura della porta con la bacchetta…dunque voltarsi a tradimento verso di me. 

Sorride.


	2. 2

_ Archie Ludson é la terza Guardia del Ministero distaccata ad Azkaban, quell’anno, e si chiede seriamente se l’ottima paga valga la pena di dover entrare nel territorio della prigione giornalmente.  _   
_ Quei Dissennatori stanno mettendo a dura prova i suoi nervi, e da qualche tempo non riesce più a dormire bene. Archie é basso, abbastanza tarchiato e rosso di capelli, e quella mattina avanza verso le docce a passo veloce, sa che é lunedì… e lunedì é il turno del gruppo di Lord Lucius Malfoy. _   
_ Malfoy é lì da tre mesi… _

_ quando Loan Barrow glielo ha detto, sulle prime non ci ha creduto, poi però ha letto e riletto della cattura sul giornale…le voci hanno iniziato a diffondersi tra le guardie e…Archie é all’ingresso dell’ampio locale docce, uno stanzone anch’esso di pietra, senza porta però. _   
_ Da dentro, scroscio d’acqua, rumori di gente che si lava, ed un po’ di vapore.Archie oltrepassa la rozza soglia guardandosi intorno. _   
_ Lui non é esattamente come Barrow, il suo sguardo non é spavaldo ed arrogante e non é nemmeno come il suo altro collega, quel Crouch ( si, un lontano parente di Barthemius Crouch) che sta latrando a due uomini ancora semi nudi di muoversi ‘ alla svelta’ se non vogliono finire in pasto ai Dissennatori. In realtà quei due prigionieri sono così annichiliti da accorgersi a stento che gli si sta gridando contro. _   
_ _   
_ Dopo un po’, i Dissennatori li riducono così. _   
_ Rallenta, quasi incerto mentre il terzetto alle sue spalle lascia il locale docce scalpicciando sulla fredda pietra. Barrow è lì, di fronte a Malfoy, che si sta passando un asciugamano sulla testa. Poi il suo volto emerge.  _   
_ Pallido, decisamente più macilento dall’ultima volta che che l’ha visto, l’uomo sta districando la sua tunica grigia, sotto lo sguardo attento di Barrow. _   
_ Non é  magro come gli altri prigionieri, pensa Archie mentre il suo sguardo corre quasi suo malgrado lungo quel corpo imponente, pallido. Pensa anche di sapere il perché… _   
_ Archie non denuncerebbe mai Barrow, che poi é il suo superiore. _   
_ Archie sa come vanno le cose lì, in quella terra di nessuno che é Azkaban. _   
_ Sa anche che uomini come Malfoy vengono utilizzati inevitabilmente  come sfoghi collettivi - ne capitano di rado - é l’azione costante dei Dissennatori, per reazione ad inasprire anche questo genere di cose. Ha sentito parlare di lui dai suoi colleghi dei turni serali, e mattutini.Sfoghi collettivi. _   
_ Forse per questo, mentre Achie guarda Malfoy rivestirsi, con quei capelli chiarissimi ancora umidi, lo sguardo abbassato nel volto affilato e le braccia per metà nella brutta divisa grigia pensa di colpo che é a suo modo bellissimo. In un modo strano.  _   
_ Sembra un angelo caduto - é il suo esatto, sciocco pensiero, ma non può impedirsi di formularlo mentre la tunica piomba su quella pelle diafana. _   
_ “Forza, culorotto…” _   
_ L’esortazione aspra e volgare di Barrow interrompe il flusso dei suoi pensieri, il suo collega sta sospingendo avanti Malfoy. L’uomo gli passa accanto, con quel suo profilo pallido ed affilato che non guarda niente, sembra così calmo. _   
_ L’angelo caduto.Lucifero dalle bionde chiome.“Aspetta.”Archie scatta dietro ai due, Barrow gli lancia una mezza occhiata, mentre il suo pugno olivastro serra le catene di Lucius e tutti e tre vengono investiti da un brivido gelido (Dissennatori che rientrano dal cortile principale per la notte.)“Questa notte lo voglio io nei miei alloggi.” _   
_ Archie vede Barrow annuire con un ghignetto, e passargli le catene di Malfoy senza dire niente. _   
  


 

 

 

 

  
Tutto ciò che là fuori era il tuo vanto, qui dentro ti identifica come un bersaglio.   
  
  
“Guardate quei capelli…”   
“Perché non glieli hanno tagliati?”   
“Perché non ce n’era alcun bisogno, credo.”   
“Già… nella sua cella non possono esserci pidocchi.”   
  
E questa é una grande verità.   
Sono a faccia in giù sul cuscino.   
Non é il cuscino di iuta che c’era all’inizio, questo é un cuscino di normale, modesto cotone, però pulito.   
  
Ho gli occhi chiusi.   
La stoffa é umida, ma profumo di pulito.   
  
Sento una cinghia tintinnare alle mie spalle, poi una serie di passi strascicati, pesanti.   
Si stanno allontanando. Questa mattina sono in due. Non é ancora ora di pranzo e già due guardie sono entrate nella mia cella.   
  
“Dicono che tenga dei pavoni albini in giardino.”   
  
  
A parlare è la voce di un ragazzo molto giovane, l’ultima assunzione di Azkaban.   
Non c’è nessuna particolare inflessione in quella voce, per un attimo il suo proprietario sembra ancora il ragazzino neo diplomato di Hogwarts che ha smesso di essere quando ha indossato la divisa, non sembra la stessa persona che un quarto d’ora fa mi ha fatto piegare la schiena con le mani contro il viscido muro della cella in preda alla fregola.   
  
“In quel Castello ci sono ogni sorta di agi, viveva tra le ricchezze.”   
  
  
Altra grande, dolorosa verità.   
  
Ho smesso di cercare di offrirgli soldi.   
Ho smesso presto, quando ho capito che non sarebbe servito a niente.   
Ero così sicuro che i miei soldi avrebbero risolto tutto, che ancora una volta la gente avrebbe ceduto alla lusinga del nome dei Malfoy, alla promessa di una fetta di quelle ricchezze.   
  
Quattordici anni fa lo hanno fatto, si sono lasciati corrompere. Sono stato assolto da tutte le accuse.   
  
Ma non oggi.   
  
“Lo lasciamo così…?”   
  
“E come lo vuoi lasciare?”   
  
L’aria fredda del corridoio solletica la metà inferiore del mio corpo. Ho ancora la tunica sollevata fino a metà vita, sono semi nudo, rimango così, con le lenzuola bagnate premute sotto di me.   
  
  
Silenzio, oltre il rumore dei loro passi.   
  
Dalle altre celle non viene un gemito. Tendo l’orecchio per cercare di capire se avrò altre visite oggi, ma tutto tace.   
  
Abbiamo diritto alla corrispondenza, anche se questa viene aperta ed esaminata prima di arrivare nelle celle.   
  
Nessuno mi ha scritto, neppure Narcissa.   
Neppure Severus.   
Neppure Draco.   
  
_ Potrei farlo io, ma non voglio. _   
_ Non ne ho il coraggio. _   
  
_ Ci ho provato tante volte, non ci sono mai riuscito. _   
  
Mi fa male tra le gambe, ed improvvisamente mi torna in mente ieri sera.   
  
* * *   
  
Archie Ludson non aveva lo stesso bagliore acuminato degli altri nel viso. L’ho capito dal primo istante in cui ho messo piede nei suoi quartieri privati.   
Ho imparato a prestare attenzione a queste persone - quelle che si fanno gli affari propri, quelle disposte anche a segnalare il comportamento scorretto dei loro colleghi - perché spesso non mi vedono di buon occhio, anche se non mi scaraventano contro il muro delle docce.   
  
Un paio di volte mi sono sentito dire ‘Non sono un invertito’, poco prima che mi sbattessero o dovessi usare la bocca su di loro.   
Loan Barrow é andato persino oltre: “Non sono un invertito. Se vai a dire in giro che sono un invertito ti ammazzo, Malfoy.”   
  
  
Ludson sembrava quasi imbarazzato.   
Mi aveva addirittura fatto cenare insieme a lui.   
Sedermi a quel tavolo sembrava così strano, dopo aver mangiato sul pagliericcio o sul pavimento della cella per mesi e mesi, ancor più strano era il suo tentativo di intavolare una conversazione con me.   
  
Non si poteva dire che mi lasciassero morire di fame, ma di sicuro a noi non toccava lo stesso arrosto che avevo mangiato quella sera negli alloggi di Ludson. Ero concentrato su quello - sul suo sapore, forse avevo abbassato la guardia per un attimo - quando mi sono reso conto del suo sguardo.   
“Hai avuto delle relazioni, prima?”   
  
Mi aveva appena chiesto se avevo avuto delle relazioni con degli uomini e mi fissava in attesa di una risposta.   
  
Avevo innaffiato l’arrosto con quel vino bianco - erano mesi che non sentivo più l’odore del vino e mi sentivo inebriato, stordito.   
  
Ma ero sempre Lord Malfoy.   
Archie doveva saperlo bene, glielo leggevo nello strano luccichio dei suoi occhi.   
  
“Ha importanza?”   
Lui aveva alzato lentamente il suo bicchiere, osservandone il contenuto in controluce per un istante.   
  
“Semplice curiosità.”   
“Vuoi sapere se in passato fossi d’accordo a farmelo mettere nel culo?”   
  
Si vedeva che voleva arrivare lì, ma quel sibilo tagliente lo aveva quasi fatto sussultare.   
  
“Se qualche volta l’ho succhiato o me lo sono fatto succhiare da un uomo?”   
E quando lo avevo visto aprire bocca, riabbassando il bicchiere: “Si. Qualche volta é capitato, ed ero consenziente. Decisamente consenziente. Ma qui dentro, ha qualche importanza?”   
A quel punto Ludson mi aveva guardato di nuovo dall’altra parte del tavolo.   
“No.”   
  
Aveva sussurrato e c’era qualcosa di strano nel suo sguardo, non aveva tollerato di guardarmi ancora negli occhi portandosi alla bocca un gran pezzo di arrosto.   
  
Non aveva importanza.   
Mi avrebbe portato verso quel letto  appena finito di mangiare - forse mi avrebbe offerto un sigaro o un tiro di pipa per farmi sentire ancora più a mio agio - poi avrebbe preteso da me la stessa identica cosa che pretendevano i suoi colleghi.   
  
I suoi colleghi si rigiravano il mio nome tra le labbra e di quelle mie ‘frequentazioni maschili’ parlavano con gran gusto, rinfacciandomele ogni volta che erano in vena di farsi due risate.   
  
Sciorinavano tutti quei ‘pettegolezzi’, quelle ‘fughe di notizie’ che quando ero là fuori, con il mio stemma di famiglia si guardavano bene dal riferirmi, evidentemente.   
  
Le nostre serate - persino le persone che conoscevo, che erano state catturate con me - i divertimenti e gli svaghi che offrivo loro con donne e con uomini.   
  
Ero una specie di leggenda, in passato la cosa mi piaceva. Allargava il mio sorriso compiaciuto, dopo tutto erano solo pettegolezzi gustosi su quanto potevo permettermi a differenza di molti altri.   
Ma mi trovavo ad Azkaban.   
Non replicavo mai - anche perché tutto sommato ci teneva alla pelle - non replicai nient’altro nemmeno a Ludson.   
  
Essere un Mangiamorte non ti dà certo punti onore.   
Stai pur sicuro che te la faranno scontare minuto dopo minuto.   
Essere Lucius Malfoy, poi, non fa che completare il quadro.   
  
Dopo la cena mi offrì effettivamente un paio di tiri di pipa - ma non mi chiese un pompino.   
Non mi chiese di alzarmi la tunica e togliermi quello che portavo sotto.   
  
Continuava a guardarmi, gli occhi così liquidi di desiderio e di vino, così pieni di dolore.   
  
Ero stato io ad infilargli una mano nei pantaloni approfittando del momento in cui giaceva mezzo riverso sul divano.   
  
Un vecchio grammofono spandeva note di pianoforte nell’aria, Archie aveva singhiozzato ‘Oh… n-no, non devi se non…’   
  
Ma era duro tra le mie mani e poi nella mia bocca.   
  
Piangeva mentre veniva.   
  
  
* *   
  
Nessuno mi chiede più se mi piace, nessuno mi chiede più niente.   
Si prendono la loro rivincita su di me, si vendicano, anche quelli ai quali non ho mai fatto nulla, ne’ messo i bastoni tra le ruote.   
Durante l’ora d’aria il mio fondoschiena viene palpeggiato almeno una volta. La prima volta ho reagito d’istinto buttando a terra il vecchio sdentato che ha osato un simile gesto, Barrow me l’ha fatta pagare con gli interessi.     
Sono Lord Lucius Malfoy, Mangiamorte,  non sono più nessuno, se non un bersaglio. Quelli che non conoscono le modalità della mia prima assoluzione la imparano e quando non scivolano di nascosto nella mia cella di notte o mi spingono contro il muro nelle docce si tengono alla larga da me, non mi rivolgono nemmeno la parola.   
  
  
_ Mi piacerebbe essere uno qualunque, anche nessuno. _   
  
  


 


	3. 3

Se  c’è un momento che odio forse più di quelli in cui sento la porta della cella aprirsi silenziosamente nel cuore della notte, é il momento della visita.   
  
Qui dentro, come dire… il vitto e l’alloggio sono quel che sono.   
Siamo circondati da chilometri e chilometri di gelide acque, a un palmo dai Dissennatori che fingono di essere ancora fedeli al Ministero, per tutti gli altri mangiare e potersi lavare almeno una volta al giorno é una gran fortuna. Nessuno si preoccupa che i prigionieri ricevano assistenza medica… figuriamoci. Siamo abbandonati qui a marcire, in modo che là fuori ci si possa dimenticare di noi o maledirci a seconda della necessità del momento.   
  
Eppure, la mia salute viene tenuta in conto, dopo tutto.   
  
  
_ Quel martedì mattina l’aria era particolarmente umida, forse si annunciava un temporale con i fiocchi. _   
Laggiù i temporali erano sempre tempeste vere e proprie, il mare sbatteva furioso contro le mura di pietra, il fragore era assordante A volte gli schizzi d’acqua salmastra riuscivano ad arrivare nelle celle inferiori attraverso le feritoie che avevamo per finestre. In quei momenti la temperatura scendeva bruscamente sotto lo zero, battevamo tutti quanti i denti.   
Beh, almeno gli altri lo facevano: a me avevano dato due coperte in più - non sufficienti a riparare del tutto dal gelo ma bastanti a non farmi morire congelato durante la notte.   
  
A non farmi prendere malanni.   
  
Appunto.   
  
Quella mattina annunciava un giorno così, di burrasca.   
  
_ Si resisteva solo perché era ancora giorno. _   
  
La porta della cella si aprì ed entrò Barrow. Oscurò per un istante la soglia con la sua considerevole stazza - poi vidi che fissava il corridoio e sentii i passi.   
  
L’ufficiale medico era un mago sulla sessantina che portava occhialetti a pince-nez in bilico sul naso. Indossava una pesante, ricca tunica nera. Barrow lasciò entrare lui ed un’altra guardia, un tizio con il naso storto e capelli color paglia che gli pendevano sulla testa incorniciando un volto stolido che non cambiava mai espressione.   
  
Debellicus non era lo stesso medico che mi aveva ispezionato al mio arrivo, a differenza sua non mi rivolgeva mai la parola, se poteva… ma le poche volte che apriva bocca, lo faceva in modo assoluto.   
  
Mi limitai a guardarli dal pagliericcio. Barrow alzò la Bacchetta e me la puntò addosso senza una parola. Sentii la familiare sensazione di pesantezza irrigidire il mio corpo, bloccarmi ogni possibilità di… ah, si aspettavano davvero che potessi tentare la fuga.   
  
Dopo Sirius Black ci si aspettava di tutto, immagino.   
  
Barrow si avvicinò lentamente a me, mi sentii afferrare per le braccia e sollevare di peso.   
  
Quando c’era Debellicus non mi rivolgeva battute, occhiate troppo lunghe ed in generale cercava di comportarsi in modo strettamente professionale.   
  
Capelli di Paglia - mi sfugge il suo nome come acqua tra le dita - si impossessò delle mie gambe, le sollevò e mi spinse rudemente un cuscino sotto le cosce.   
  
Fissavo il muro, le gocce di umidità che lentamente iniziavano ad affiorare. Non guardavo nessuno dei presenti.   
  
Odiavo quelle ispezioni non tanto per via di Debellicus, ma perché mi sentivo poco più di un bene d’asta, una proprietà di valore. Ma  probabilmente avrei dovuto ritenermi fortunato… nel vedere almeno un medico di tanto in tanto.   
  
  
“Pidocchi?”   
Debellicus fece cenno di no con la testa.   
“C’erano all’inizio, ma abbiamo provveduto.”   
  
Mi frugava tra i capelli con le mani avvolte in guanti luminosi.   
  
Mi sentii voltare il collo, aprire la bocca… i soliti lampi azzurri si accesero e si spensero davanti ai miei occhi, segno che andava tutto bene.   
  
Poi avvertii quelle dita gentili e professionali tastarmi i lati del collo, posarsi sul mio torace.   
  
  
Gli occhi del vecchio erano contratti, le sue labbra strette dalla concentrazione.   
  
Poi la sua tunica frusciò e lui ricadde sullo sgabello che avevano portato lì per l’occasione.   
  
  
Sentii il suo sguardo scivolare sul resto del mio corpo - e capii, come se lo sentissi nelle ossa, che avrebbe parlato. Lo sapevo. Non chiedetemi come.   
  
  
“Un gran bel maschio. Non capitano spesso da queste parti. Immagino che lo teniate da conto.”   
  
Nervoso colpo di tosse da parte di Barrow.   
  
Le mani luminose mi auscultavano il ventre, scendevano fino al mio pube piatto.   
  
“Tutto a posto. A parte che mi sembra più secco…”   
  
E una di quelle mani simili ad artigli mi sfiorò seccamente il torace sollevato.   
  
“Mangia come si deve… almeno, controlliamo che lo faccia, di tanto in tanto.”   
“I Dissennatori gli fanno lo stesso effetto degli altri?”   
“Si.”   
  
“E qui…”   
  
Sentii qualcosa di freddo e sgradevole lì sotto, un qualche incantesimo per permettere ciò che stava per avvenire.   
  
L’ispezione interna sembrò soddisfarlo. Quando il suo indice mi scivolò via dal corpo - lasciando una scia umida dentro - Debellicus mi piantò i suoi freddi occhi scuri in faccia.   
  
“Mi sembra piuttosto pulito. Non c’è niente, solo un po’ di irritazione. Dentro non ci sono infezioni, ne’ nulla del genere.”   
“Usiamo sempre le pozioni… e tutte le protezioni.”   
  
“Si, ma dovete pulirvi anche voi, prima. Comunque per un po’ niente deve passare da queste parti. C’è usura, se capite quello che intendo. Raccomando almeno la biancheria pulita con regolarità.”   
  
  
Il silenzio deve essere stato uno dei più lunghi della vita di Barrow, poco ma sicuro.   
  
  
Lasciò tutto il tempo a Debellicus di indugiare su di me, squadrarmi pensieroso ed assorto, con quell’aria così da Guaritore pluridcennale… del tutto irreprensibile e professionale anche di fronte alla palese evidenza, anche di fronte all’ovvietà che stesse facendo un favore personale a Barrow, con me.   
  
“Il resto? Con gli altri com’è?”   
  
Sentii Barrow muoversi per la prima volta dietro di me, tirandomi un po’ le braccia con una certa impazienza.   
  
“Non parla quasi mai.”   
“Ma non ha smesso?”   
Ogni tanto chiedevo che giorno fosse.   
“No, no, gli teniamo alla larga i Dissennatori quando possiamo… c’è stata un po’ di baruffa in cortile qualche giorno fa, ma é stato adeguatamente punito.”   
“Frustate, immagino. Le ho viste sulla sua schiena.”   
  
Già, me le aveva viste  e rimarginate, esaminate così come la sbiadita sequenza di numeri sul mio collo, impressa indelebilmente nella carne.   
“Frustate. La giusta dose.”   
“Appena catturato, per tatuargli quel dannato numero, non vi dico che cosa non ha fatto. Ci sono voluti tre inservienti per tenerlo fermo.”   
  
“Immagino che adesso sia più calmo. Non credo di avergli mai sentito spiccicare parola.”   
Uno strattone al mio gomito sinistro - l’impronta inconfondibile di Barrow…   
“ _Rispondi_.”   
  
  
Scoprii di avere la lingua appiccicata al palato.   
Ero lì, nudo come un verme, tenuto fermo da due guardie nelle loro uniformi nere, di fronte a quel vecchio Guaritore che indossava una tunica decisamente meno ricca del più umile capo del mio guardaroba di un tempo, ma sufficiente a farmi notare la terrificante differenza tra il prima e questo dopo…   
e mantenere le labbra serrate mi sembrò l’unica difesa che ancora mi era rimasta.   
  
“Arrogante…”   
  
sentii Barrow sogghignare - non prometteva nulla di buono, lo sapevo, ma non gli obbedii.   
Debellicus schioccò le labbra.   
“Questa feccia é sempre tale e quale, che cosa ti aspettavi? Non risparmiare la sferza, si tratta sempre di un dannato Mangiamorte… di Malfoy. Come reagisce alle frustate?”   
  
Era per questo che non mi piaceva quell’uomo, quando apriva bocca. Per questo.   
Fu come se avesse invitato a nozze Barrow, lui non vedeva l’ora.   
  
“Una volta si é morso così forte le labbra per non urlare che abbiamo trovato sangue sul cuscino la mattina dopo. Di tanto in tanto il fiato gli esce… anche se gli altri non ci vogliono parlare, con ‘sto qua.”   
C’era una certa impazienza nella voce di Barrow.   
Pensai improvvisamente a Ludson.   
Lui non fraternizzava con Barrow, ne’ lo adulava sfacciatamente come mi pareva che facessero tutti gli altri.   
Altrimenti sicuramente avrebbe tirato fuori ciò che ci eravamo detti…   
  
“Se lo fanno tutti, qui dentro.”   
“Tanto gli piace!”   
“Niente rapporti finché quel rossore non sarà scomparso.”   
  
  
  
  
* *   
  
  
  
Debellicus uscì prima di tutti dalla cella - dando l’occasione perfetta a Barrow per farmi scivolare una mano davanti ed afferrarmi forte i testicoli.   
  
Ringhiai e schiacciai il volto contro il materasso - un materasso, non un pagliericcio…   
  
“Da quando in qua se ti ordino di fare qualcosa tu non lo fai? Eh?”   
“Amico, gli stacchi qualche cosa…”   
Capelli di Paglia aveva una voce remota, senza inflessioni.   
Barrow si assicurò di avermi irradiato fitte dolorose attraverso tutto lo sterno e di sentire il mio fiato mozzo prima di ritrarre le dita - poi mi sentii torcere e rivoltare di peso. Oh, adorava tenermi sotto così, si sentiva come quando mi aveva sbattuto contro il pavimento dell’Ufficio Misteri due mesi prima, solo che quella notte non avevo fatto caso a quanto suonasse divertita la sua voce, a quanto la cosa doveva avergli provocato piacere… Auror pluridecorato, alacre nuova Prima Guardia di Azkaban al servizio della comunità contro ogni pericoloso sostenitore delle Arti Oscure, probabilmente di fronte ai suoi colleghi doveva mostrare un po’ di ritegno.   
  
E poi, non ero nudo giù nell’Ufficio Misteri.   
  
Capelli di Paglia ci aveva lasciati, evidentemente sapeva che Barrow adorava godersi quel momenti da solo.   
  
Sentii un ginocchio spostarsi sopra di me, infilzarmi la schiena di certo non per caso.   
  
“Hai sentito che ha detto il Guaritore… non puoi farti sbattere nelle docce per un po’.”   
  
Barrow parlava sempre così, come se non fosse lui a scivolare nella mia cella col favore delle tenebre quattro giorni su sette. Come se fossi io a cercare nemmeno lui, ma tutti gli altri.   
  
“Per un pervertito come te deve essere dura… ma lo farai, chiaro?”   
Mi stava schiacciando da togliermi il respiro - inspirai forte e ripetei: “Chiaro.”   
  
“Userai solo la bocca, per un po’.”   
  
Non replicai, questa volta. Con Barrow non si sapeva mai… e sentivo che ogni pretesto era buono per ‘abbondare con le frustate’, anche se aveva omesso di avermi dedicato anche un paio di Cruciatus, una volta.   
  
“Ti sto facendo male?”   
Era il momento di rispondere.   
Merlino, credo di essere sopravvissuto ad Azkaban solo per aver capito come e quando rispondere a Barrow.   
  
“S-si, signor Capo e Padrone.”   
  
“Quanto?”   
  
“Abbastanza.”   
  
“ Non credo affatto che sia ‘abbastanza’. Pensi che ti abbia lasciato dei segni?”   
  
“No, no signore”   
  
Perché di solito se rispondevo di sì, in tutta sincerità, si slacciava dal fianco la corta sferza nera per ‘dimostrarmi cosa significa avere dei segni, Malfoy’.   
  
Forse era decisamente meglio di ciò che avveniva se rispondevo di no, comunque.   
  
La sua mano sinistra scivolò tra i miei capelli, si serrò.   
  
Lo sentii curvarsi su di me, il suo fiato mi solleticò la guancia e l’orecchio.   
  
“Preferisci che ti scopi o che ti punisca?”   
  
  
E qui non bisognava rispondere, io non ci avevo mai provato.   
  
Finalmente si alzò e potei tornare a respirare normalmente.   
  
  
“Rivestiti e non darci problemi per il resto del giorno, feccia.”   
  
  
Uscì serrando di nuovo la porta della mia cella.   
  



	4. 4

_ “Mi hai deluso, Lucius.” _   
_ Dice mio padre nella mia testa - mio padre morto di Vaiolo di Drago forse all’inizio dell’anno, forse una settimana fa, non ricordo più cosa c’era scritto nella lettera e comunque non mi interessa. _   
_ Non sarei andato al funerale neppure se fossi ancora un uomo libero. _   
  
  
_ Questa notte i Dissennatori pattugliano i corridoi e le ondate di ricordi si susseguono ritmiche nella mia testa. _   
  
_ Su e giù, su e giù, o forse quello é il mio corpo schiacciato contro il materasso dal peso invisibile che lo opprime - un peso che nel buio respira con affanno, é dotato di mani simili ad artigli e mi tiene dita di tenebra affondate nei capelli, nel collo. Mormora qualcosa che non afferro, la voce di Abraxas Malfoy si sovrappone a quella specie di riso, dice che l’ho deluso moltissimo e poi a sorpresa arriva il ceffone - in pieno viso - non sono mai riuscito a capire esattamente quando sarebbero arrivate le botte, mio padre non sembrava arrabbiato, non urlava, oserei dire che la sua espressione non cambiava neppure dopo avermi quasi spaccato il labbro inferiore, io immobile di fronte a quel muro, ad assaporare in pieno le conseguenze del passo falso del momento. _   
  
_ Io in terra, contro il nostro tappeto del salotto, mentre i colpi si fermano, poi si trasformano in qualcos’altro con lo stesso silenzio enigmatico che precede il vibrare della frusta o l’arrivo dello schiaffo, ma questo é diverso, fa male in un altro punto del corpo, un male che affonda le radici troppo in profondità e Abraxas Malfoy mi mormora ‘zitto, zitto’ con una dolcezza rauca e orribile mentre per la prima volta scopro come sono il suo fiato e la sua lingua sul collo, obbedisco: sto zitto e non mi muovo. Fingo di essere morto, chiudo gli occhi per non sentire e non vedere. Lui pesa troppo. Anche se volessi muovermi non potrei. _   
  
_ Avevo dodici anni. _   
  
_ “Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo…” _   
  
  
_ Ma sono sicuro che non sia la voce di Abraxas Malfoy, quella ormai vive solo nella mia testa, sento qualcosa di freddo contro la caviglia, deve essere il bordo metallico del letto, l’uniforme della guardia - chiunque sia - é ruvida e la sento strusciarmi contro la pelle nuda. _   
  
_ Potrebbe, però. _   
  
_ Potrebbe essere la voce di mio padre nel momento in cui il suo unico figlio finisce a faccia in giù contro un divano dell’elegante salotto viola ed iniziano i colpi di frusta, colpi magici, che non si sarebbero fermati mai se avessi urlato o mi fossi lamentato. _   
  
_ Mai, o qualche ora, lo strazio era il prezzo dell’insolenza - scivola via quel ricordo e scivola via il sapore salato delle mie lacrime di sedicenne, forse erano particolarmente disperate perché tutte le volte i Dissennatori fanno sì che io divenga lui - in tutto e per tutto, anche nei singhiozzi soffocati. _   
  
_ Se là fuori arde un Patronus per qualcuno, la sua luce non é sufficiente a rischiararmi - é così che deve essere, d’altronde. _   
  
_ Draco e Narcissa sono morti, giacciono esanimi e pallidi sul pavimento del mio studio - ma questo non é un ricordo - anche Severus giace morto con una grande ferita nel fianco da qualche parte - neppure questo é un ricordo - qualcosa si allenta, un peso mi abbandona, qualcuno sospira di soddisfazione, pausa. _   
  
  
Una breve pausa e poi sento il peso di un ginocchio abbassare di parecchi centimetri il mio materasso. La rete cigola. I muri gocciolano.   
Dalle feritoie filtra la brezza salmastra del mare del nord, quel vento porta le urla del corridoio pattugliato da Dissennatori.   
Benvenuti ad Azkaban.   
  
Adesso si tratta di qualcun altro.   
Chissà chi. Non che mi interessi. Sento mormorare qualcosa.   
  
Pozioni. Sicurezza. Una nuova voce, altri tintinnii di fibbia, non so. Dalle mie palpebre serrate filtra il bagliore di un Patronus che non mi raggiungerà mai.   
  
  
Ho diciotto anni e mi vendo.   
  
Mi vendo con sorrisi e riconoscenza agli uomini - alle donne in là con gli anni - che mio padre ha premura di farmi conoscere al Ministero. Lo accompagno, parlano di affari, tanti occhi mi si arrampicano addosso, io sorrido, fisso il prezzo dietro il prezzo, dietro ogni discorso di finanza e di donazioni. Se sarà necessario lo farò. Provoco mio cugino - il mio odiato cugino - il volto bello e arrogante di un Black ventenne esplode d’un colpo nella mia mente, così vicino da poterlo toccare, é come se fosse ancora lì, a fissarmi in tutto il suo sprezzo.   
Questo non é proprio un brutto ricordo, li sento più lontani, probabilmente hanno abbandonato il piano per pattugliare le celle sotto il livello del mare altrimenti questo ricordo sarebbe sommerso da quelli puramente dolorosi.   
  
Sirius Black lo sa.   
  
Non so come, lo intuisce.   
Ci siamo incontrati per caso a cena da qualcuno di cui non ricordo il nome, so solo che sono sorpreso di vederlo lì, Sirius Black sarà anche un Purosangue ma é un rinnegato.   
Ci sono doppieri accesi e silenzio, e il classico clima di un dopocena ozioso ed alcolico.   
Black deve essere  lì- aleggia improvvisamente dentro di me - per via del fatto che ha una relazione con la figlia del padrone di casa. Questa é una di quelle famiglie che non bada proprio alla purezza dei legami di sangue, una famiglia decaduta che rifiuta di dare il suo sostegno all’Oscuro Signore, che tollera Mezzosangue ed altre cose, ed io sono qui per… motivi di affari.   
Per spiare questa gente.   
Per portarmi a letto alcuni, dare la morte ad altri.   
Ed ho incontrato Black.   
  
Mi parla di una vedova e di un segretario. Usa termini volgari. Dovrei rispondergli sfoderando la Bacchetta, se tutto ciò fosse accaduto in pubblico lo avrei fatto.   
Ma siamo solo io e lui, e Black non sa ancora che tra sei mesi sarà accusato di aver venduto James  e Lily Potter all’Oscuro Signore e dell’assassinio di tredici Babbani più il piccolo, patetico Peter Minus.   
  
Lui insiste. Chiede se mi faccio fottere da chiunque. Anche a scuola faceva così… mi rivolgeva quelle strane occhiate lunghe, penetranti, piene di disprezzo. Ma non é mai arrivato a chiedermi se mi facessi fottere da chiunque.   
Gli rispondo con una mezza alzata di spalle, consapevole di scrutarlo gelidamente.   
  
Sono sicuro di essere sufficientemente scostante, chiunque capirebbe l’antifona, ma non Black.   
  
Black si domanda se mio padre ha intenzione di infilarmi anche nel letto del Primo Ministro il mese prossimo, chiede se proverebbe ad infilarmi anche in quello di suo padre - mio zio - chiede dove sono disposto ad arrivare.   
  
Appoggio il mio bicchiere sul caminetto senza neppure alzarmi da divano e gli rispondo di non saperlo.   
Devo aver bevuto qualche bicchiere di troppo, quella sera. Ma non sono ubriaco, non mi sento ubriaco.   
“Servissi a qualcosa sfodereresti quella carta anche con me, eh?”   
Ma se c’è qualcuno che non mi serve a niente di niente, é proprio Sirius Black   
Sono stanco di quella inutile schermaglia e gli faccio solo, ironicamente: “Accomodati.”   
  
  
E lui si accomoda!   
  
  
Davvero, mi si butta addosso, finisco prono sulla chaise longue, dalla stanza attigua vengono gemiti e risa, nessuno passa in corridoio - ‘che cazzo fai Black’ - gli dico, ma le mani del Black ventenne mi atterrano avidamente sul fondoschiena con uno schiocco pastoso e un istante dopo quasi quasi il mio completo da sera blu notte si strappa - Meeerlino.   
  
Ma se avessi detto ‘basta’ lui si sarebbe fermato.   
In effetti ritirò in fretta e furia le braccia, come se avesse toccato ferro incandescente e rimase lì, come un imbecille per qualche secondo. Si sarebbe fermato, anzi era pronto a lasciar perdere.   
  
Fui io a girarmi, afferrarlo per il colletto della tunica e tirarmelo addosso di nuovo.   
  
La porta del salottino rimase spalancata. Incredibilmente, non passò nessuno.   
  
Non fu brutto. Ah, accidenti se non fu brutto - anche se non avevamo niente e fu piuttosto difficile, se capite ciò che intendo. A dirla tutta non credo che Sirius Black fosse interessato agli uomini,   
insomma ad Hogwarts aveva avuto diverse ragazze, un paio di esse vociferavano ridacchiando particolari più o meno piccanti su di lui, e poi mi disprezzava, disprezzava apertamente la sua famiglia, suo padre, sua madre, suo fratello, disprezzava quasi tutti i suoi parenti, figuriamoci se non disprezzava il cugino Malfoy e non gliel’aveva anche fatto presente.   
Volete sapere cos’ha detto mentre si rivestiva, quella faccia di bronzo? Ha detto:   
“Boh, volevo provare a farmi un ragazzo, prima o poi.”   
  
  
Sirius Black non era un reietto per nulla.   
  
Ci credete che non l’ho più rivisto fino a quando non m’ha tirato quel ceffone giù nell’Ufficio Misteri?   
  
Meerlino.   
  
  
“Gli é venuto duro…?”   
  
“Perché é un pervertito. A questi pervertiti piace  lì dietro.”   
  
Risatine.   
  
La notte scivola via. Il ricordo di Black la segue, Black  é morto, l’ho visto morire, tra tutte le cose che potrei mai ricordare di Sirius Black c’è quando abbiamo fatto sesso in un salottino quasi vent’anni fa, e non ho mai detto a nessuno che é successo, nemmeno a Severus, Sirius Black é solo un pallido nome incolore, é l’alba che filtra finalmente dalle feritoie spalancate sul mare del nord.   
  
Black ha accusato Severus di essere ‘il mio cagnolino’. Era in una delle lettere alle quali non riesco a rispondere per via del nodo che mi serra la gola giorno e notte.   
  
Sapete che bella risposta, in ogni caso: “Ah si, sai Severus: Black una sera me lo sono fatto. Strano che non abbia mai tirato fuori questa storia, mi domando perché. A quanto pare non vuole che si sappia in giro che una sera, più o meno a vent’anni si é fatto un uomo, per di più un Mangiamorte incontrato nel salotto di un'antica famiglia decaduta dedita a cene dissolute. Strano, stranissimo in effetti: non vedo perché insinua che tu ti metta a quattro zampe, Severus, e si perde l’occasione di raccontare come sui gomiti ci sia finito io. Non che mi sia dispiaciuto, non che mi sia dispiaciuto: era bello, peccato fosse un traditore.”   
  
Da questa parte potreste osservare lo spettacolo della faccia di Severus che impietrisce mentre la sua bocca si spalanca e sarebbe completamente gratuito.   
  
  
  
Vibra uno schianto. La mia porta si chiude, rimango finalmente solo. Solo davvero, anche i miei pensieri si fanno un magma confuso, perdendo di significato e lasciando lentamente spazio al sonno.   
  
  
  
“Ha lasciato di nuovo tutto quanto…”   
“Si, sono due giorni che fa così.”   
  
  
  
Neppure li sento. Fisso il muro di pietra della cella fino ad impararlo a memoria. L’ultima lettera da casa mi ha ghiacciato il sangue ed annodato le visceri.   
Severus mi rivela l’informazione che l’Oscuro Signore, per punirmi più di quanto già non stia meritando, ha deciso di negarmi.   
  
Ma quale maggiore punizione del sapere che Draco dovrà rischiare la vita?   
Quale maggiore punizione del contrarmi giorno e notte preda del pensiero che probabilmente Silente lo ucciderà prima che Severus possa avere il potere di fare qualsiasi cosa, così li perderò tutti e due?   
  
E Narcissa, non voglio pensare a cosa stia passando. Ho infilato la lettera sotto il cuscino, l’ho nascosta come se sperassi di vederla scomparire al pari di un incubo o un delirio da Dissennatori.   
Come se nascondendola potesse diventare meno reale.   
  
  
Ma non funziona.   
  
Barrow mi trascina fino alle docce e mi infila sotto il getto dell’acqua. Non ho la forza di alzare gli occhi, il giorno é una bruma incerta, fisso le piastrelle inondate d’acqua, sento il mio corpo inzupparsi, pulirsi, ma non gli bado.   
  
  
* *   
  
  
In genere so che é domenica per via della routine che tocca solo a me, certe domeniche.   
  
Barrow ha iniziato praticamente subito, dopo il mio primo mese di prigionia.   
  
La prima volta mi sono ribellato e lui mi ha tirato un calcio in faccia col suo pesante stivale, il mio sangue ha sporcato le porte.   
  
  
La porta della cella si apre e lui mi punta la bacchetta contro. Fuori la domenica pesa nel nostro corridoio come un vento fatto di sabbia e vetri rotti. I Dissennatori pattugliano i sotterranei, per ciò non sento urla di dolore e follia provenire da dietro le porte sbarrate delle celle.   
  
Il sole non riesce a filtrare fin laggiù, ma sul soffitto scorgo ombre opalescenti e crude, il riflesso delle acque grigie e pesanti dell’oceano.   
  
  
Quella domenica la lettera di Severus pesa come un macigno acido e io mi lascio sospingere lungo il viscido corridoio di pietra fin nel locale docce, sento la punta della bacchetta di Barrow punzecchiarmi la schiena.   
  
  
L’aria fredda mi solletica la pelle esposta - non vedo altro che la divisa scura di Barrow mentre mi sorveglia, mi tiene fermo.   
  
Il legno della panca é asciutto sotto il mio corpo nudo, serro gli occhi. Lui mi sposta i capelli dal volto in un gesto stranamente delicato.   
  
Stanno arrivando. Come ogni domenica non vedranno Barrow, ma sapranno che c’è - sapranno, tutti loro, che é il loro magnanimo Responsabile Capo ad offrire loro quel divertimento: Lucius Malfoy nudo, con le natiche protese ed esposte, pronto a qualsiasi divertimento per lo spazio di qualche ora.   
  
Ogni giorno Barrow entra nella mia cella e spinge nel mio corpo una pillola azzurra che sospetto gli abbia dato Debellicus. Si scioglie dopo qualche minuto e garantisce l’immunità da qualsiasi rogna ed infezione. Garantisce anche che il mio corpo non faccia troppa difficoltà.   
  
Ludson non mi ha mai toccato e spostato di peso per quella pillola, mi ha sempre svegliato.   
  
Mi sveglia e me la porge in silenzio lasciando che io faccia da solo.   
  
Ma Ludson la domenica non é di turno, Barrow fa in modo da evitargli la mia cella, non so bene perché, forse non dovrebbe avere importanza in questo momento - sento il primo fischio e scalpiccio sordo di piedi contro il freddo pavimento del locale docce.   
  
Uno schiaffo mi raggiunge le terga, una mano si infila tra i miei capelli sollevandomi la testa, sento il disprezzo piovere, l’ilarità dilagare gustosa e terribile come un cibo stantio di settimane.   
  
“Ehi Malfoy… come va, figlio di puttana?”   
  
La domenica quelli che possono reggersi in piedi, quelli che non passano le loro ore in stato catatonico a causa del passaggio dei Dissennatori hanno un permesso doccia più lungo. L’affluenza in teoria dovrebbe essere maggiore, le guardie sorvegliano solo l’entrata.   
  
La domenica é il giorno in cui probabilmente anche qualche mio ex- compagno mi ha spinto l’uccello dentro senza che io abbia potuto vederlo in faccia.   
Potrebbe trattarsi di Nott? Di Goyle? Addirittura di Tiger? Ricordo quelli che - un secolo fa - sono stati catturati con me, ma non voglio identificare le voci, i grugniti, le tirate di capelli, gli sputi, il mio nome passato di bocca in bocca e rigirato da tutte quelle lingue come una parolaccia.   
  
Mentre mi sbattono le mie spalle si muovono per inerzia, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, i capelli mi finiscono davanti al volto, lunghi capelli di un biondo così chiaro da sembrare bianco.   
  
Avanti e indietro avanti e indietro avanti e indietro, sfogano la loro frustrazione e la loro voglia su di me, me la fanno pagare, lividi sulle mie cosce bianche - dura un’eternità.   
  
  
L’eternità della mia condanna ad Azkaban.   
L’eternità della collera dell’Oscuro Signore contro di me, che non avrà mai fine.   
  
Mai, mai fine.   
  
Come una patetica ape senza pungiglione, indifesa, inerme, inutile.   
  
* *   
  
  
  
“Che… che cosa ci fa lei qui! Se ne vada!”   
  
  
Ascolto quella voce che esce della mia gola, in tutto e per tutto la mia… nonostante toni rauchi che non ricordo. A ferirmi é la paurosa somiglianza con l’antica collera e l’antico sdegno, mi fa sentire davvero una piccola, patetica ape senza pungiglione.   
  
Ma Albus Silente rimane immobile sulla porta della mia cella abbastanza a lungo da cancellare ogni possibilità che si tratti di una visione o di un sogno.   
  
Indossa perfino il mantello pesante che ricordo di avergli visto addosso altre innumerevoli volte - e mi guarda.   
  
Mi guarda e il guizzo della collera muore in qualcosa di orrendo, amaro, che non mi salva.   
  
“S-sarà contento, no?”   
  
Nel tentativo di alzarmi in piedi sono finito con la schiena contro il muro freddo - Silente fa un passo avanti - non voglio guardarlo in faccia, non voglio. E improvvisamente, mi rendo conto di dire: “Mi guardi.”   
  
Lo sto ripetendo in un sussurro non una, ma molte volte.   
  
“Mi guardi, mi guardi, cazzo mi guardi! Mi guardi… sarà contento… felice… vero?”   
  
“Lucius…”   
  
E sentire il tono pacato, conciliante con cui esordisce mi fa incazzare.   
  
Mi fa incazzare oltre ogni misura.   
  
Che sensazione… quasi non la riconosco, da tanto tempo non la provo.   
  
Ma di fronte a Silente rinasce.   
Di fronte a Silente vorrei urlare, invece posso solo sussurrare spasmodicamente, quasi fossi senza voce. Orribile, orribile, é un crescendo ossessivo - non parlo così tanto da troppo tempo e tutte quelle parole che si accatastano non appartengono al me di una volta, oh no.   
  
“Ci é riuscito… dicevano che voleva ‘rimuovermi dalla mia posizione di Mangiamorte preferito’, beh complimenti davvero, ci é riuscito… ha fatto molto di più… adesso si accomodi, coraggio… venga, forza… lo so perché é qui…. lo so perché sei qui… Hai sempre voluto farlo, no? Eh Silente? Non volevi scoparti il Mangiamorte preferito? Il secondo in comando, non te lo saresti fatto volentieri, non gli sbavavi addosso? Pensa, adesso lo puoi fare... Forza, vieni fottuto vecchio merdoso, vieni anche tu a scoparmi!”   
  
Quelle ultime parole le urlo, esplodono sul volto del Preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts che adesso fisso: ha occhi come pietre azzurre di fiume che mi guardano travolti senza dire niente e non so se é un gioco di luce o che altro ma per una frazione di secondo sembrano umidi quegli occhi.   
  
La mia gola brucia ancora quando sento il mio volto piombare contro il materasso, schiacciandomi via il respiro.   
  
“No, no, prego Barrow, stavamo soltando…”   
  
La mano di Barrow sulla nuca, forte - non l’ho sentito arrivare di corsa.   
  
“Sicuro, Vostra Eccellenza?”   
  
Oddio, parla come un Mezzosangue o un Babbano… lo sta leccando senza ritegno.   
  
Non so se é peggio lui o la voce preoccupata di Silente.   
  
Alla fine, su sua esortazione, Barrow mi lascia respirare.   
  
Mi sento un retrogusto strano in fondo alla gola. Tiro su con il naso e tossisco.   
  
Barrow esce, si posiziona probabilmente dietro il muro in corridoio, pronto ad intervenire.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non ho mai saputo che cosa sia venuto a fare da me Albus Silente quel pomeriggio.   
So che nascondeva la mano sinistra in una tasca della tunica, lo notai appena fui in grado di respirare di nuovo normalmente.   
Probabilmente era solo venuto a vedere che cosa ne fosse stato di me.   
A gioire della mia disfatta, a godersi lo spettacolo di Lucius Malfoy scarmigliato, buttato in una cella umida con niente sotto la sdrucita tunica da galeotto, pulito e curato assai più di quanto non fosse stato pulito e curato qualsiasi altro prigioniero di Azkaban nella storia - perché a Lucius Malfoy era toccato il ruolo di puttana del carcere.   
  
  
Ebbi tempo di rendermi conto in pieno della portata del mio sfogo quando il Preside si fu richiuso la porta della cella alle spalle, sotto l’ultimo sguardo vitreo che Barrow mi lanciò dalle sbarre della feritoia.   
  
Che cosa voleva ancora da me?   
Aveva vinto.   
Ero caduto in disgrazia.   
Mio figlio e mia moglie e Severus rischiavano la vita a causa mia.   
Mi usavano come un pezzo di carne, non riuscivo neppure a rispondere alle lettere più terribili.   
Più in disgrazia di così non si poteva.   
Mi avevano strappato il pungiglione, mi contorcevo a terra inerme.   
  
Non era soddisfatto?   
Fu ciò che pensai all’epoca. Non sapevo che gli restava poco tempo.   
Chissà che cosa mi avrebbe detto se non lo avessi investito così.   
  
  



	5. 5

Della visita di Silente nella mia cella si fece un gran parlare nelle settimane successive.  
Soprattutto le guardie mi rivolgevano occhiate sospettose squadrandomi da capo a piedi.

Barrow doveva aver raccontato a tutti di come ero diventato ‘aggressivo’ ed aveva dovuto immobilizzarmi, perché un paio degli agenti più anziani avevano occhi duri per me, soprattutto durante la distribuzione dei pasti. 

Ad ogni modo smisero presto di guardarmi come se potessi saltare loro al collo ogni istante e per me ricominciarono le uscite in cortile.  
  
O meglio, iniziarono le uscite in cortile.  
Avevo smesso di usufruire dell’ora d’aria molto presto, almeno nella mia cella riuscivo a vedere quelli che intendevano mettermi le mani addosso.  
Trovavo l’idea stessa dell’ora d’aria ridicola: ma Azkaban era oggetto di una riforma da quando i Dissennatori si erano allontanati dalla prigione per unirsi all’Oscuro Signore.  
La paura dilagava, il terrore saturava l’aria come un gas venefico e quelle nuove norme  per noi dimenticati mi parevano solo un gigante, orrido teatrino. Il cortile interno era un quadrato tra mura altissime continuamente erose dall’abbattersi del mare, certe volte c’era il sole ma la maggior parte dei giorni il cielo era coperto da nuvole e foschia ed in generale la temperatura non era mai troppo clemente.  
Ma noi dimenticati dovevamo avere la nostra ora d’aria, e le guardie erano tenute ad essere umane e gentili con tutti noi.  
  
Sicuro.  
  
Ormai avevo rinunciato all’idea di venire liberato dall’Oscuro Signore. Non sapevo se anche gli altri se ne fossero resi conto, ma la nostra permanenza ad Azkaban era voluta.  
  
Nel mio caso era una punizione aggiuntiva, un ulteriore tormento che mi veniva inflitto.  
  
Non decisi di usufruire dell’ora d’aria perché le mura della mia cella iniziavano a divenire anguste - erano sempre state anguste e soffocanti per il sottoscritto - ne’ per godere la fortuna di un sole momentaneo. Ero in fila dietro ad altri due uomini in tunica e ceppi, di fronte alla porta della mia cella Barrow rideva e conversava ad alta voce con un gruppetto di guardie.

  
Mi aspettava. Avevo già ricevuto un calcio nelle reni che mi aveva tolto il fiato quel mattino. 

A volte Barrow era in vena di divertirsi così con me ed io non intendevo offrirgli opportunità su un piatto d’argento. 

Probabilmente sarebbe lo stesso passato nella mia cella con una scusa alla fine dell’ora d’aria.  
Così uscii in cortile con la fila di uomini, mi cercai un angoletto riparato del cortile ed ispirai  a fondo l’aria pulita e salmastra del mare.  
  
Avevamo addirittura una biblioteca, pensate un po’. Non che fosse molto frequentata, la gente preferiva passarsi una palla fatta di stracci, ma non erano poi tanti quelli che si dedicavano a quello svago. I segni dei pochi Dissennatori ancora in giro erano ben visibili, la maggior parte di quegli uomini sedeva svuotata, i volti ancora più segnati alla luce cruda del giorno.  
  
La sorveglianza in cortile non era serrata come all’interno della prigione, tanto cosa avremmo potuto fare? Le difese erano a prova di Incantesimo, anche i cieli sopra Azkaban ne erano avvolti Le guardie erano comunque pronte ad accorrere per sedare eventuali risse o ribellioni.  
Non c’era nessun Barrow in vista. Mi faceva male la spalla, ad un certo punto dovevo andare in bagno. In fondo al cortile c’era una solitaria latrina di pietra con solo un rudimentale cubicolo di legno a protezione. Anche quello, ovviamente, era costantemente sorvegliato perché a nessuno venisse voglia di impiccarsi con stringhe o lacci recuperati in qualche modo.  
  
Feci quello che dovevo fare, mi pulii con cura - niente mi dava più fastidio della sporcizia, anche con dieci Dissennatori alle calcagna - ed uscii dal cubicolo.  
  
In quel momento mi sentii afferrare piano per il braccio.  
  
Un’ombra gigantesca oscurava i lastroni di pietra di fronte a me.  
  
La presa si sollevò, apparteneva ad una mano capace di avvolgermi completamente il braccio per l’intera circonferenza.  
  
“Vai laggiù contro il muro ed alzati la tunica, per favore.”  
  
Disse la voce profonda e sommessa di Buttercup.  


  
Lo chiamavano tutti così, anche le guardie. 

Io non avevo mai sentito nessuno pronunciare il suo vero nome. 

Era un Mezzogigante, perché nessun uomo normale avrebbe potuto essere così grosso. Era addirittura più grosso del galoppino Mezzogigante di Silente, quell’Hagrid o come diavolo si chiamava.  
Non avevano tuniche abbastanza grosse da contenerlo, così portava quello che pareva un insieme di tuniche cucite insieme alla meno peggio. Gli avevano lasciato tenere i pantaloni, che erano di lisa pelle nera. Li teneva su con una specie di nodo alla vita visto che non ci era consentito tenere stringhe, lacci o cinture.  
Buttercup faceva raramente la sua comparsa in cortile, ed in genere quando accadeva qualsiasi rissa o discussone in corso cessava.  
Mi voltai cautamente.  
  
Lui era lì a guardarmi con una strana espressione impassibile. Aveva occhi azzurri nel volto segnato e uno sbiadito scorpione tatuato sotto lo zigomo sinistro. 

Ne aveva parecchi di tatuaggi, Buttercup, e per tutti era un mistero come una pelle del genere potesse essere scalfita. Dicevano che il procedimento fosse stato dolorosissimo, molti di quei disegni erano veri e propri marchi impressi a fuoco. 

Era stato condannato all’ergastolo per l’omicidio di una famiglia Babbana e per aver dato alle fiamme svariati quartieri dei Babbani.  


I miei piedi si stavano già muovendo verso il muro umido. Il cubicolo del bagno copriva completamente la vista sul cortile. Lui fece a propria volta qualche passo verso il sottoscritto, dandomi l’impressione di stare a guardare una montagna che si sposta.  
Non mi sentivo del tutto rassicurato nel dargli le spalle, ne’ lo ero da ciò che stava per arrivare ma non intendevo confrontarmi con quella stazza spropositata.  
  
Sentii quella mole immensa sfiorarmi, poi le sue tozze dita premermi il centro della schiena.  
Ormai avevo le natiche nude, le mani aggrappate alla tunica.  
Lo sentivo trafficare con i pantaloni, strinsi i denti consapevole di ciò che sarebbe venuto di lì a poco. L’erezione che mi venne premuta tra le natiche nude era davvero enorme. Quando indietreggiai per aderire completamente a quel calore Buttercup emise un grugnito e fece un gesto veloce per spostarmi i capelli dalla spalla, scoprendo così l’ultimo regalino di Barrow.  
Sapevo di essere livido fino a metà schiena, mi ero guardato nel muro umido delle docce.  
Ciò che non mi aspettavo assolutamente era di sentire il Mezzogigante allontanarsi di qualche centimetro.  
  
Si era rialzato quasi completamente.  
  
Non si muoveva più, non parlava, così mi voltai.  
  
Mi fissava con uno strano sguardo vigile ed esitante, come se mi stesse soppesando.  
  
Dicevano che fossero state necessarie sette guardie per sopraffare Buttercup al suo arrivo, due di esse erano state ricoverate con fratture multiple.  
Lo guardavo e ci credevo assolutamente, ma c’era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che mi spinse a prendere l’iniziativa, anche se quella era solo la storia più rassicurante che raccontavano su di lui.  
Tanto, se lo avessi contrariato mi avrebbe fatto a pezzi. Uomini come quello erano capaci di sollevarti ed appallottolarti come un fazzoletto sporco ed io ne avevo abbastanza di tutto.  
Era in fregola, probabilmente non trovava proprio nessuno che non si spaventasse di fronte alle sue dimensioni.  
Circondai con la mano l’erezione mostruosa che spuntava dai suoi pantaloni aperti e mi accoccolai davanti a lui.  
  
Mi servirono tutte e due le mani per fare ciò che dovevo fare. Aveva un sapore stranamente neutro e pulito nonostante l’aspetto tutt’altro che curato, ma io stesso ero di certo assai diverso da come mi ricordava il mondo.  
  
Il glande era così turgido che ebbi difficoltà a farlo entrare tutto nella bocca e non mi ero sbagliato, quella montagna d’uomo era davvero in fregola: dopo qualche minuto lo sentii capitolare.  
Mi spostai appena in tempo per evitare che il seme cadesse sulla tunica, anche se ne sentivo il sapore in bocca. Sputai un paio di volte, osservavo il piacere che si era riversato sui lastroni di pietra del cortile, poi lui sfilò delicatamente il membro dalla mia mano.  
  
E accadde qualcosa che non era mai accaduto in tutti quei mesi di prigionia.  
  
“Scusa” Disse lui.  
“Mi dispiace… se… ma tu capisci che in qualche modo ci si deve arrangiare, no. Spero che non… spero che non ti ho fatto male.”  
  
  
Mi ricordo lo sguardo di Barrow quel pomeriggio.  
Io ho fronteggiato L’Oscuro Signore al culmine della collera, ho abbassato gli occhi di fronte a quel mortale sguardo rosso - non senza rabbrividire - e non mi vergogno di dirlo.  
  
Ma il modo in cui Barrow mi guardò alla fine di quell’ora d’aria me lo ricorderò finché vivo.  
  
Per la prima volta aveva _paura_.  
  
E non era un fatto piacevole, perché la paura lo rendeva ancora più pericoloso e violento nei miei confronti. Leggevo paura nei suoi occhi quando mi accusava di essere uno sporco invertito, tutte le volte in cui l’ultima scarica dei suoi pugni culminava nella solita, tremante carezza, tutte le volte in cui scivolava nella mia cella di notte e mi premeva la testa contro il cuscino con violenza, dandomi del maledetto.  
  
La loro sorveglianza era davvero efficace, naturalmente sapevo che lasciavano deliberatamente accadere determinati episodi nelle docce perché a volte vi avevano addirittura partecipato, nel caso di Barrow aveva addirittura presenziato l’evento.  
Mi aveva visto con Buttercup e Buttercup non era uno qualunque.  
  
Chiuse la porta della mia cella con uno schianto senza rivolgermi neppure la parola.  
  
Ricaddi sul pagliericcio.  
Fissai le ombre mobili sul soffitto di pietra.  
Mi sentivo ancora addosso l’odore del Mezzogigante e non sapevo assolutamente cosa pensare.  
  
Per la prima volta la mia mente non era rivolta al disgusto, alla disperazione o al pensiero angosciante di casa - quest’ultimo occupava quasi la totalità delle mie giornate, assieme alla consapevolezza di dover dosare le mie parole nelle lettere accuratamente esaminate dal Ministero e dal Corpo Guardie di Azkaban.  
  
‘Scusa’ mi aveva chiesto quell’ibrido gigantesco  dopo avermi fatto arretrare nell’angolo.  
‘Scusa’ - perché sapeva che in condizioni normali ciò che era accaduto tra di noi non avrebbe mai potuto aver luogo, ma ancora non capivo: _nella Terra di Nessuno Lucius Malfoy era solo la puttana del carcere._  
  
 _Sapeva chi ero?_  
 _Ma certo che lo sapeva. In effetti, anche se poco, sapeva leggere ed era in grado di leggere un Giornale, avrei scoperto._  
  
‘Scusa’. Nessuno si scusava con la puttana del carcere.  
Un tempo la gente aveva avuto il terrore di contrariare Lord Malfoy, ma alla puttana del carcere non si rivolgeva nemmeno lo sguardo una seconda volta, preso ciò che si desiderava.  
  
  
Che bisogno aveva di chiedermi scusa, un tipo del genere? Pensava che potessi rifiutarmi? Tanto mi avrebbe picchiato se avessi osato. Le guardie sarebbero probabilmente intervenute in tempo, si, ma avrei avuto comunque un bel po’ di fratture ed un nemico tutt’altro che desiderabile.  
  
Barrow stesso si serviva di Buttercup per mantenere la pace nelle ore d’aria.  
  
Mi girai verso il muro con una smorfia, stanco di quei pensieri e dell’odore che mi avvolgeva come un vento odioso, l’odore rivoltante di quel Mezzogigante.  
  
Avevo bisogno di farmi una doccia - la invocavo con tutto il cuore - sotto la lingua sentivo un retrogusto metallico che forse era addirittura peggio di tutto il resto.  
Ma la doccia non mi sarebbe toccata fino all’indomani e non avevo proprio voglia di farmi portare in bagno con una scusa per lavarmi il volto o i denti.  
  
E poi era meglio non sfidare la sorte… ormai avevo appreso abbastanza stando lì dentro da sapere che probabilmente il Mezzogigante mi aveva scelto.  
  
Già… _scelto_ … e forse questo avrebbe rappresentato un netto miglioramento, decisamente un netto miglioramento, anche se il ricordo del luccichio strano nello sguardo dell’ibrido non era la cosa più rassicurante del mondo - fu l’ultima cosa che dissi tra me e me scivolando lentamente nel sonno.  
Il cielo fuori dalle feritoie imbruniva rapidamente ed io non avevo voglia di cenare.  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Mi svegliai che era notte e non mi trovavo nel mio letto.  
  
Ero ancora sul mio materasso, ma questo e l’intero viluppo di coperte e cuscini erano stati spostati per terra.  
  
Sbattei gli occhi e mi tirai su disorientato, chiedendomi per un attimo dove fossi - mi succedeva sempre, una parte di me rimaneva sospesa nel sonno, ignara e forse ancora convinta di trovarsi nella camera da letto principale del Manor, convinta che tutto fosse solo un brutto incubo - misi lentamente a fuoco le pareti umide e spesse della cella.  
  
Una gigantesca ombra era accoccolata immobile sul materasso di fronte a me.  
  
Un’ombra davvero enorme.  
  
Istintivamente arretrai verso il muro e fu allora che la gigantesca mano si allungò esitante, entrando nel cono intermittente della luce lunare.  
  
Deglutii. Fissai il volto in ombra di Buttercup - chi altri avrebbe potuto essere?  
  
“Per… perché sono sul pavimento?”  
  
E la sua voce rispose: “Io… per non sfasciare il letto. Mica mi regge…”  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Lui continuava a fissarmi dall’ombra, come in attesa di qualcosa.  
“Come mai sei qui…?”  
  
Ma stavo facendo solo domande stupide e  ne ero consapevole, anche di questa conoscevo già la risposta. Fu per quello forse che Buttercup non mi rispose, si limitò a curvarsi appena verso di me.  
  
“Ti ha lasciato passare Barrow?”  
  
Ripetei, perché quel dannato Mezzogigante accoccolato a fissarmi era una massa d’ombra rotta da vaghi bagliori di luce del tutto indecifrabile, non aveva allungato ancora la mano per tentare di toccarmi.  
  
“Si. Mi ha lasciato passare.”  
  
E che vuoi?  
  
Ma non fui così sciocco da porre quella domanda… anche perché non ne ebbi il tempo, Buttercup aggiunse subito: “Volevo… ti volevo solo guardare.”  
  
  
Oh Salazar benedetto e Merlino potentissimo in cielo.  
  
“Guardarmi dormire?”  
  
Sbottai in un tono ironico e sottile che non riconobbi assolutamente, probabilmente perché apparteneva al Lucius pre-Azkaban ed erano mesi che non mi capitava più di usarlo.  
  
La sua reazione ad ogni modo fu sorprendente.  
L’ombra alzò le spalle e si ritrasse trascinando con se’ il malloppo di coperte.  
  
Sospirai.  
  
Allungai lei gambe nello spazio vuoto del materasso sconvolto - Buttercup sussultò di fronte alle mie ginocchia nude, la tunica mi si era raggrumata quasi all’altezza della vita - quel sussulto non era frutto della mia immaginazione.  
  
Gli sfiorai l’enorme ginocchio col piede nudo.  
  
“Per caso hai voglia?”  
  
Domandai nel tono più ovvio ed imperturbabile del mondo.  
  
Già, per caso hai voglia?  
  
Ancora Silenzio.  
  
“Vuoi toccarmi?”  
  
Sollevai la tunica con uno strattone e mi lasciai scivolare sdraiato sul pagliericcio, arrivando ad appoggiargli i piedi in grembo.  
  
La montagna agitò appena le spalle - io sollevai delicatamente le caviglie e sfiorai piano la sua rozza tunica cucita alla meno peggio.  
  
All’improvviso una gigantesca mano scattò afferrandomi il piede, avvolgendomela - il mio sangue gelò in una frazione di secondo - poi sentii il profilo umido delle sue labbra contro la caviglia.  
  
E la montagna si protese verso di me, le sue mani tremanti mi atterrarono sul corpo, le sue labbra ruvide sfiorarono il mio collo.  
  
“Solo… solo ricambiare… farti a te quello che…”  
  
Ansimava, mi ricopriva il collo di baci, si puntellava per non schiacciarmi - sapeva di furia, sangue e pericolo, non era stato arrestato per aver rubato delle caramelle anche se i suoi crimini dal poco che sapevo, non erano nemmeno lontanamente paragonabili ai miei.  
Chiusi gli occhi e lasciai che mi sfilasse il resto della tunica.  
  
Sentii le grandi dita infilarsi tra le mie gambe, i denti sfiorarmi il collo in un bacio troppo violento - cercai di non pensare a me stesso in quel momento, di non realizzarmi nella stretta della lussuria di un Mezzogigante con probabili trascorsi di violenza e probabilmente cannibalismo, la tunica buttata di lato sul cuscino, i capelli tra le dita rozze che ora mi massaggiavano la nuca.  
  
Il tocco che si insinuò nelle mie mutande era tutt’altro che violento - ma non sapevo se avrei provato piacere. Ecco, erano mesi che non mi capitava più di venire se non in modo del tutto meccanico ed involontario a causa della sollecitazione fisica che ricevevo mio malgrado quando qualcuno decideva di usarmi. Quello non lo avrei definito nemmeno piacere. Perché poi Buttercup voleva che io provassi piacere?  
  
Non funzionava così là dentro.  
Avrebbe dovuto prendermi e basta, anche lasciarmi sanguinante e lacerato, altri lo avevano già fatto…  
  
Il tocco che mi sfiorava delicatamente i testicoli non sembrava provenire da quella mano enorme e rude, mi stava risvegliando uno strano calore all’altezza dello sterno.  
La sentii risalirmi in membro, avvolgermelo con prudenza, calibrando i tocchi… quel gemito molle e strascicato veniva dalla mia gola. Lo stavo producendo io.  
  
“I-io… non credo di essere più abituato a…”  
“S-smetto?”  
  
  
Secondo grande colpo.  
Nessuno tra quelle mura mi aveva mai detto che, in caso non mi piacesse, esisteva la possibilità di smettere.  
  
Ma io non volevo che smettesse.  
Quasi non mi ricordavo più quello che si provava a dire ‘No’ avvolgendo strettamente le gambe intorno ai fianchi di qualcuno, ma sono  sicuro di non aver voluto che smettesse quella notte.  
  
  
Il giorno dopo, che io lo volessi o meno Buttercup si trasferì nella mia cella.

 

Era in effetti la cella più spaziosa dell’intero piano, quella che faceva angolo. Non so se sia stato un caso che mi fosse stata assegnata proprio quella cella, ne dubito seriamente comunque.  
Osservai le guardie di turno effettuare il trasferimento, portare dentro il letto rinforzato e creare quella specie di giacilio a prova di bomba direttamente attaccato al mio.  
La faccia di Barrow pareva cera, la sua espressione era assolutamente indecifrabile.  
Uscì dalla cella senza nemmeno degnarci di una parola o di un’occhiata, era la prima volta in assoluto che glielo vedevo fare. Dopo tutto, che cosa avrebbero potuto dire? I fatti contavano più di mille parole.  
Buttercup  era tenuto in grande considerazione, sapevo, anche tra il personale del carcere.  
Non solo gestiva i piccoli traffici dei dimenticati e si occupava dei baratti, ma decisamente manteneva l’ordine lì dentro.  
L’idea di condividere d’ora in poi la mia cella con lui non mi piaceva più di come lui si fosse improvvisamente accorto che esistevo. Mi sembrava un fatto inspiegabile, che aveva del folle.  
Mi ero abituato a scorgere quella montagna d’uomo sovrastare le teste degli altri nelle rare uscite in cortile e nelle docce ma non avevo mai sentito la sua fregola addosso e davo per scontato che le cose sarebbero rimaste così.  
  
 _Invece a quanto pareva quel Mezzogigante aveva deciso di prendermi come amante._  
Inutile dire che questo comportò dei cambiamenti.  
  
La prima volta che due tizi mi apostrofarono da dietro nelle docce mentre ero intento a lavarmi, Buttercup spuntò dal muro divisorio della doccia di fianco e mi passò rapidamente una mano intorno alla vita attirandomi a se’.  
Non servì altro.  
I due si scambiarono uno sguardo ansioso, poi indietreggiarono e tornarono a lavarsi in fretta e furia. Questo successe la prima settimana dopo il ‘trasferimento’.  
Barrow evitò con cura di farmi visita durante quei primi giorni, anche se la sua voce continuava ad essere aspra nei miei confronti e la sua sferza pronta a raggiungermi alla prima occasione.  
Ma tra lui e Buttercup esisteva un preciso gioco di poteri e non ci voleva certo un genio per capirlo, bastava guardarsi un po’ intorno. Suppongo che sia normale, adesso. Allora non potevo saperlo però, non ero mai stato in carcere.  
La primissima notte in assoluto faticai non poco ad addormentarmi con quella presenza enorme docilmente sdraiata alle mie spalle nel buio. Buttercup parlava poco ed io non ero di certo più loquace di lui, inoltre quel cambio di ‘alloggi’ mi aveva seccato la gola, reso ancora più interdetto.  
  
Ricordo che me ne stavo raggomitolato sotto le coperte, ogni muscolo rigido e teso, il sonno lontano come non mai. Tutto era silenzio e mura spesse ed umide e lontani tintinni di chiavi nelle toppe. L’odore di umidità mi aggrediva le narici, non mi sarei mai abituato all’aria che si respirava in quel carcere sperduto nel mare del Nord.  
Lo sentivo respirare calmo sdraiato nel buio su quel suo letto super rinforzato, immobile quanto me.  
  
Mi aspettavo ciò che sarebbe accaduto, come un copione ripetuto centinaia di volte prima, però il mio corpo non accennava a sciogliersi. Era inevitabile, una fitta di puro terrore mi accartocciò le visceri quanto avvertii il calore di quel braccio enorme intorno alla vita.  
  
“Ci siamo” - pensai strizzando forte le palpebre mentre quella forza spropositata mi attirava indietro contro un ostacolo solido. Ma invece di sentire la divisa alzarsi e la biancheria intima trascinata giù, percepii entrambe le granitiche braccia di Buttercup circondarmi cautamente.  
Per un paio di minuti non fece assolutamente niente, forse rendendosi conto della tensione che mi faceva il corpo di pietra? Forse.  
Fatto sta che non mi aspettavo di sentire quella lieve carezza iniziare a percorrere la mia schiena, poi il mio petto. Ero diviso tra ribrezzo e protesta, ma la mole di quelle braccia e la stazza di quella presenza mi ingoiavano nel buio e continuavano ad avvolgermi con quei tocchi misurati, delicati.  
Aveva paura di farmi fuori qualche osso e non avrebbe potuto essere più evidente di così, ma c’era bisogno di massaggiarmi i muscoli rigidi del ventre e delle spalle con quella lentezza? Di passarmi una mano sul ventre un po’ incavato facendomene avvertire il calore? Non sapevo che fare.  
Decisi che era meglio non fare assolutamente niente, tanto meno interrompere quel silenzio.  
Da un momento all’altro l’avrebbe fatta finita per voltarmi ed alzarmi la tunica, ne ero certo.  
Invece finì per addormentarsi così. Non russava neppure, era davvero come essere circondati da una montagna.  
Che cos’altro avrei potuto fare, se non rassegnarmi a scivolare nel sonno con un ultimo pensiero (‘ _avrà voglia al mattino’_ ).  
  
Al mattino Buttercup aveva ‘ _voglia_ ’ e fui io a scivolare fluidamente sotto le coperte. Lui mi lasciò fare - mentre mi spingeva giù percepii una certa urgenza, ma ancora mi toccava come se temesse di rompermi. Lasciò che mi occupassi  di lui con la bocca e le mani, che finissi così. Ed ancora nessun cenno da parte sua, nessuna parola.  
  
Continuò più o meno così per altri quattro o cinque giorni e rispettive notti, _poi i pochi Dissennatori rimasti comunque intorno alla prigione decisero di farsi un giretto lungo i corridoi._ _  
_


	6. 6

I luoghi come Azkaban li attiravano.  
Anzi, si poteva dire che fossero la loro _culla_.  
  
Non é vero che dopo il mio processo e la mia incarcerazione i Dissennatori abbandonarono Azkaban.  
I Dissennatori abbandonarono semplicemente il Ministero per unirsi all’Oscuro Signore.  
  
  
La conseguenza globale di questo fu che le centinaia di Dissennatori raccolti entro le mura del carcere smisero di assolvere ai loro compiti istituzionali e pian piano si diradarono. 

Quelli di loro che rimasero nei dintorni erano assolutamente fuori controllo.  
Non perché Mangiamorte mi aspettavo che quegli orrori riconoscessero in qualche modo un compagno. Neppure io ero mai stato così sciocco, se mai a qualcuno potesse sorgere qualche dubbio in proposito.  
  
Si affacciavano di tanto in tanto nei sotterranei, non raggiungendo mai i piani alti solo perché le Guardie li tenevano costantemente a bada con i loro Patronus. Da un lato c’erano più umani a disposizione lì dentro rispetto al passato per via delle nuove assunzioni ( e dei nuovi arrivi nelle celle) dall’altro però le Guardie sapevano che nulla, ormai, poteva salvarle dai Dissennatori.  
  
Anche la loro ultima remora era caduta e se mai c’era stato un patto, loro se ne consideravano assolti. Attaccavano quando ne avevano la possibilità e non facevano distinzioni.  
  
Avevo finito per convincermi che l’iniziale minaccia di Barrow fosse vuota dopo tutto, fino a quel mattino. Invece scoprii che lui, in qualche modo misterioso, riusciva a farsi dar retta da quegli esseri. Ovviamente, questo gli concedeva il particolare piacere di far avvicinare alcuni Dissennatori alle celle con la scusa di qualche loro antico compito - come portare il cibo - solo per torturare meglio i prigionieri. Alcuni prigionieri. Ovviamente usare questa minaccia contro di me lo aveva fatto godere alla follia.  
  
 _Nessun umano dovrebbe essere tanto sciocco da giungere a patti con un Dissennatore, ma Barrow lo fu._  
  
  
* *  
  
Forse aveva fame.  
Forse si era spinto fin lassù perché quella mattina il nostro sorvegliante aveva abbassato la guardia un solo fatale istante.  
  
Ma avrebbero dovuto capire che quegli esseri insaziabili non avrebbero rinunciato alla prigione, quando praticamente possedevano il paese intero. _Perché privarsi di quel succulento boccone che era Azkaban?_  
  
Nella logica di un Dissennatore, suppongo che equivalga a buttare via la succosa ciliegina posta all’apice della torta. Non ti senti completo anche se ne mangi metà, senza quella delizia. Ma sto divagando.  
  
Quella mattina Barrow non c’era, la guardia che stazionava di fronte ai cubicoli delle docce aveva gli occhi gonfi di sonno mentre ci sorvegliava con occhi opachi e distanti. Prima ancora che potesse voltarsi del tutto lo sentimmo arrivare.  
  
La familiare sensazione di gelo mi ghiacciò le visceri, improvvisamente il muro delle docce prese a ballare di fronte al mio sguardo.  
  
La guardia - un ragazzo giovane che potevo aver visto al massimo altre due volte - era crollata in ginocchio sul pavimento umido, gemendo e tenendosi la testa tra le mani.  
  
La cosa non lo degnò di uno sguardo - lo oltrepassò, si diresse invece verso le docce. La sua testa incappucciata sbirciò golosamente i cubicoli, all’interno dei quali gli umani gemevano ed imploravano sotto l’orrendo peso del peggio della loro anima. Era finita - gemevo anche io , unendomi al coro dei dannati - seppi che era finita e lo accettai con tranquillità, quasi, con una sorta di sbalordita ma quieta disperazione.  
  
Perché quell’orrore mi puntò. Gli ero proprio di fronte. Forse aveva intenzione di iniziare con me per poi passare agli altri.  
  
So che sentii le sue lunghe, viscide mani in putrefazione avvolgermi i polsi nudi con delicatezza ed iniziare a tirarmi fuori.  
  
Piano, un passo dopo l’altro, mentre il mio cervello si faceva bleso e smussato da tutto quel dolore.  
  
I volti esplodevano nella mia memoria e poi ne venivano inghiottiti - Severus e Narcissa e Draco e mio padre e Barrow e Silente e Potter e la Profezia - più mi avvicinavo, più l’angoscia si faceva estesa come un oceano senza confini, che mi inghiottiva.  
C’era una strana quiete, mentre le distanze inesorabilmente si accorciavano.  
  
Una strana, sospesa quiete.  
Neppure quel buco irto di zanne che aveva per bocca mi turbò - ricordo solo che lo fissai quando arrivai a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca e pensai che Severus, Draco, Narcissa, io stesso saremmo spariti per sempre inghiottiti da quel buco.  
  
  
Poi un ruggito esplose nel bagno accecandomi con una luce fortissima.  
 _“Expecto Patronum!”_  
  
Urlò quella voce che riconobbi, e mi sentii cadere all’indietro. Il Dissennatore mi aveva lasciato andare di botto, sbattei le palpebre una, due volte per cercare di mettere a fuoco la scena e vidi: una gigantesca pantera di luce che spiccava un balzo.  
  
 _Era il Patronus di Buttercup._  
  
Evidentemente era riuscito a strisciare verso la guardia accoccolata e gemente per prendergli la bacchetta.  
  
Le sue spalle enormi proiettavano un’ombra tremula. La Pantera lasciò il bagno in una scudisciata di luce, lanciata all’inseguimento del Dissennatore.  
  
  
Tutto scorreva a rallentatore - io ripiombavo in me stesso e mi sentivo malissimo, come se mi fosse tornata la sensibilità dopo una pozione sonnifera molto potente. Ero finito rannicchiato nudo contro la parete della doccia, tremante di freddo, i capelli appiccicati al collo e al volto.  
  
Alzai gli occhi e vidi chiaramente Buttercup appoggiare la bacchetta ai piedi della guardia nell’istante stesso in cui il ragazzo iniziò a rialzare le spalle e la testa.  
  
Proprio così.  
 _Rimise la bacchetta al suo posto e non fece assolutamente niente._  
  
Credo che se non glielo avessimo spiegato la guardia non avrebbe neppure creduto che potesse accadere.  
  
Intanto stavano arrivando gli altri - anche Barrow. Sentivamo freddo. Eravamo nudi.  
  
Qualcuno iniziò a latrare una richiesta di spiegazioni - molti studiarono Buttercup, che pure sostenne i loro sguardi impassibile. Barrow lo indagò a lungo con i suoi occhietti lucidi, per una volta nn badava assolutamente a me. La guardia più giovane - quella così inefficace nel svolgere il suo lavoro - stringeva la bacchetta a se’ e guardava nervosamente Buttercup come se si stesse rendendo conto poco a poco dell’accaduto.  
  
  
  
Non ci infilarono tra le mani pezzi di cioccolato.  
Anzi ci sgombrarono in tutta fretta - se ne occupò Barrow, e la nostra preoccupazione fu schivare i colpi della sferza con la quale ci radunava come bestiame, la bacchetta levata nell’altra mano e lo sguardo che scrutava nervosamente il corridoio.  
  
  
Aspettai che fossimo di nuovo nella cella per chiederglielo.  
Dimenticai persino di ringraziarlo per non essere stato baciato.  
Pensavo a lui che mi faceva scudo con quella bacchetta in mano, a lui che aveva rimesso la bacchetta al suo posto.  
  
E non ci fu neppure bisogno che mi spiegassi troppo a parole.  
  
“Perché l’hai fatto?”  
E lui rispose:  
 _“Perché merito di restare qui.”_  
  



	7. 7

_Buttercup avea nove anni e tutti sapevano che non era un bambino normale._

_Laggiù a Liverpool era il bambino troppo grande e troppo forte per la sua età - ma anche rispetto a moltissimi adulti - il bambino senza padre. I ragazzi del quartiere lo evitavano da quando avevano deciso che era meglio smettere dare della puttana a sua madre. Buttercup aveva sollevato e scaraventato contro un cancello uno della banda, ne era uscito con la testa tutta insanguinata._  
  
La mamma del ragazzo aveva bussato alla porta del loro appartamento infuriata, sembrava che volesse buttare giù il palazzo. Marla e quel pazzo di suo figlio Bever dovevano stare alla larga da loro, anzi non capiva perché non andassero finalmente al diavolo… la mamma le aveva chiuso la porta in faccia quando aveva capito che le sue scuse non sarebbero bastate.  
  
Era una donna piccola, flessuosa ed aggraziata con luminosi occhi azzurri. Buttercup aveva solo nove anni ed avrebbe potuto tranquillamente prenderla in braccio, ma si rannicchiava piangente nella sua stretta.  
  
La mamma lo cullava e gli accarezzava i capelli di un castano chiaro dicendogli di non fare mai più una cosa del genere. Lo aveva sgridato, ma non era quello il tempo per le urla.  
Di fronte alle sue sfuriate Buttercup si faceva piccolo piccolo anche se lei gli arrivava alla vita.  
  
Andava tutto bene e lui sarebbe presto andato ad Hogwarts, il posto che gli spettava di diritto.  
  
Lì nessuno lo avrebbe evitato o chiamato mostro o preso in giro, perché Buttercup era speciale.  
Buttercup era un mago, anche se suo padre era stato un gigante.  
  
  
A Hogwarts, Bevel imparò che il fatto che suo padre fosse stato un gigante contava eccome, anche per quelli di vedute straordinariamente ampie.  
Il fatto che il Cappello Parlante lo avesse assegnato a Tassorosso non gli tolse di dosso l’aura di minaccia che lo circondava. Eppure lui era un ragazzo mite, che non si arrabbiava mai, non aveva più fatto del male a nessuno da quella volta. La verità era che aveva solo voluto dare una spinta a quel ragazzo. Ma aveva finito per farlo volare contro quella ringhiera, e lui si era fatto molto, molto male.  
Buttercup ignorava gli insulti sussurrati a mezza bocca e si impegnava più che poteva.  
Voleva dimostrare agli altri che era un mago anche lui.  
Che quello era il suo posto.  
Che non era ‘un aborto di montagna con in mano un bastone’.  
Che non c’era bisogno di lasciarlo solo durante la ricercazione e ad ogni santo cambio dell’ora, ne’ di segnare a dito il suo unico amico.  
  
Solo un mezzo gigante poteva avere per migliore amico un Serpeverde, dicevano alcuni.  
  
E sì che tra i Serpeverde c’erano alcuni dei ragazzi dallo sguardo più schifato. Ma a Malcom non interessava. Malcom era Purosangue ed era suo amico lo stesso.  
  
Buttercup riuscì a strappare un buon punteggio agli esami finali, si diplomò a Hogwarts non proprio con il massimo dei voti, ma quasi. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato lo sguardo velatamente stupito della metà dei suoi professori - perché anche quando si sforzavano di nasconderlo, c’era.  
  
Non riuscì trovare lavoro l’anno del diploma.  
Non ci riuscì neppure l’anno dopo, ne’ quello dopo ancora.  
  
Si lavava e si vestiva come ogni altro Mago, ma la gente lo guardava e capiva ciò che era.  
Lo sapeva. Per alcuni era meno evidente - come nel caso di Rubeus Hagrid - loro potevano far credere che fossero stati vittima di un incantesimo di ingozzamento da piccoli, almeno finché qualcuno non scovava la verità e non cercava di usarla per distruggerli.  
  
Ma quando tuo padre era alto quai dieci metri, non c’è buco abbastanza profondo da nasconderti.  
  
Hagrid fece tutto ciò che poteva e quanto ad Albus Silente, avrebbe volentieri contribuito. Ma non poteva offrirgli un lavoro ad Hogwarts e per quanto le sue lettere di referenze fossero convincenti, nessuno si fidò mai abbastanza della sua parola da dare una possibilità a Bevel.  
  
Il Mondo dei Maghi aveva solo sguardi freddi o spaventati per uno come lui, il Mondo dei Babbani era appena più tollerabile. Ma il destino di Buttercup non era di guidare camion - il solo ed unico primo lavoro che trovò con un diploma di scuola secondaria lo fece sentire tutto strano, gli strinse un groppo in gola. Non apparteneva a quel mondo, lo sentiva nelle ossa.  
  
Nessuno infastidiva un uomo di quella stazza e di certo lui non correva pericolo nelle piazzole deserte dopo le undici di sera, ma la strada che si dipana per chilometri e chilometri sembra srotolare ed esporre anche i tuoi pensieri, e non sempre si tratta di un fatto piacevole.  
Nessuno lo guardava e lo riconosceva per ciò che era, ma quello era come un esilio.  
Non era vita.  
  
  
Forse non avrebbe dovuto dare per buoni i sorrisi di quella gente, ma Nocturne Alley, Londra, fu il solo ed unico posto in cui gli sorrisero.  
Gli offrirono anche un bicchiere di vino e lo scolarono alla sua salute, a dire il vero.  
  
Buttercup aveva sempre evitato Nocturne Alley, a dire il vero non sentiva nessuna attrazione per la Magia Oscura. A Hogwarts molti gli avevano attribuito anche questa fascinazione, come se un Mezzogigante dovesse per forza finire a Nocturne Alley, era solo questione di tempo.  
  
Lewes era un tale che gli arrivava a stento al ginocchio, avrebbe potuto benissimo avere sangue di Goblin nelle vene, ti veniva proprio da pensarlo guardandolo in faccia. La sua bottega - Da Lewes e Morlock per ogni sfizio - era piuttosto famosa a Nocturne Alley.  
Vendeva candele velenose, polveri rare e libri maledetti - attività alla luce del sole, comunque tollerata e regolarizzata dal Ministero della Magia - in realtà, i maggiori proventi derivavano dallo spaccio di Oppio e Cocaina.  
  
Se volevi della roba di prima qualità, dovevi andare da Lewes e Morlock. Tutti lo sapevano anche se nessuno lo diceva ad alta voce.  
  
Buttercup lo aveva visto sorridere al suo stupore - e ancora, non era un sorriso maligno.  
Cocaina? Una droga Babbana?  
Ma certo, ovviamente. Suvvia, pensi davvero che i gran signori delle sacre ventotto non si concedano una tiratina di tanto in tanto? Ti stupirebbe sapere quanti di loro sono miei affezionati clienti.  
  
  
Lewel e Morlock assunse Bevel Sanderson a stipendio pieno.  
  
A Bevel non piacevano granché quel traffici sotto banco. Non era neppure grandemente appassionato di candele velenose,  ma quello era un altro discorso, tutto sommato.  
A Nocturne Alley c’era una fumeria di Oppio ufficiale e decine di stanzette non autorizzate adibite a quello scopo. Il Ministero non si prendeva quasi mai la briga di controllare.  
  
Bevel svolgeva ogni genere di commissioni.  
  
Era un tipo vistoso, ma molto discreto. Era capace di passare del tutto inosservato, nonostante la stazza. Fu mentre lavorava da Lewel e Morlock che Bevel fece il primo tatuaggio ed iniziarono a chiamarlo ‘Buttercup’.  
Il tatuatore giunse alla disperazione con lui. Piegò due aghi, intaccò quasi fatalmente una macchina e ci vollero in tutto quasi sette ore per un piccolo Tasso sulla schiena.  
Morbido come il burro, lo appostrofò mentre posava finalmente l’ultimo ago contorto e piegato asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. Perché se tatuavi una pelle come quella, niente era impossibile, l’uomo rideva togliendosi il grembiule. La macchina sputò l’ago sdegnata e diede un ronzio di protesta, ma lui non le badò.  
Proprio un panetto di burro, convenne l’assistente, Buttercup sorrideva e si rimetteva cautamente la casacca. Un enorme catino di burro.  
Buttercup!  
E scoppiarono a ridere tutti e tre.  
  
Buttercup portò un sacco di pacchetti dal contenuto scottante a destinazione. Dal momento che conosceva il mondo Babbano, si inerpicò nelle sue profondità per raggiungere quei maghi che evitavano con cura la mondanità ed i loro simili. I clienti di Lewel e Morlock erano una folla eterogenea. Più si immergeva in quel mondo, più Buttecup ne constatava la brutalità.  
Lui poteva anche avere il simbolo della sua casa tatuato sul dorso, sotto la camicia, ma i suoi amici più cari erano persone che avrebbero tranquillamente ucciso per un chilo di quella polverina bianca che costava un sacco di galeoni - o dollari, o sterline - al grammo.  
C’erano persone che si prendevano gioco dei Babbani ed incontrò altri sguardi disgustati dall’ovvietà delle sue origini, ma per la maggior parte la gente non gli badava.  
  
Buttercup era molto utile.  
Conosceva le strade Babbane, e questo era prezioso: quando non si potevano usare i mezzi di comunicazione magici per raggiungere gli acquirenti, saper guidare un camion e conoscere tutte le strade tornava molto utile. Magari non saper usare la metropolitana o prendere un taxi - non con cinque chili di oppio e due di cocaina ridotti a un granello di polvere per magia. I poliziotti Babbani non avrebbero potuto spiegare il furioso abbaiare ed annusare dei loro cani, ma avrebbero perso delle ore. Fastidi inutili. Buttercup sapeva guidare ed era affidabile.  
  
Il problema era che i suoi compagni di viaggio lo erano un po’ meno. Lui non si sentiva minimamente attratto dalla merce, loro invece si. Capitava che fossero un tantino arzilli, forse decisamente troppo, e che i Babbani che incontravano attirassero la loro attenzione.  
Buttercup non capiva il perché di quegli scherzi idioti.  
Non era divertente, nelle noia dei lunghi tragitti notturni, puntare la bacchetta di nascosto verso l’auto di fronte in modo che il Babbano alla guida si vedesse slittare il volante tra le dita per qualche secondo. Era anche una bella scemenza: quello smisero di farlo dopo che Buttercup disse la sua.  
Iniziarono a prendere di mira i rari passanti ai bordi delle strade, all’inizio facendo volar via di mano le sporte, o giocando qualche brutto tiro agli ubriachi nelle piazzole degli autogrill.  
  
Almeno fino a quella maledetta notte, non accadde nulla.  
  
  
Avevano tutti una gran sete, erano ormai passate le quattro ed albeggiava. Avevano insistito per fermarsi in quel localino ai bordi dell’ultima uscita dopo aver portato a termine il loro compito.  
  
Buttercup non si oppose, quella sera nessuno dei suoi tre compagni aveva fatto  uso di oppio o altre sostanze e sembrava che i Babbani non gli interessassero. Volevano solo bersi un bicchierino in pace.  
  
Il bar era un locale lungo e fumoso, gli avventori non li degnarono di una sola occhiata.  
Buttercup forse attirò un po’ di più l’attenzione, ma nel suo giubbotto di pelle, il profilo marmoreo stagliato nella luce tremula della sala, doveva sembrare solo un lottatore di professione straordinariamente grosso. Bevve il suo drink con piacere, scese secco e liscio.  
A un certo punto si rese conto che Joan era sparito.  
Stavano appunto pagando ed avvicinandosi all’uscita e Joan non si vedeva da nessuna parte.  
  
Qualcosa di pesante si era depositato in fondo allo stomaco di Buttercup e non era colpa dell’alcool.  
Era colpa del brutto presentimento che lo fece uscire sulla piazzola nella gelida notte novembrina, girare intorno al bar… arrivando alla porta sul retro.  
  
La ragazza era lì contro il muro, svenuta  
Aveva la camicetta strappata e le mutandine agganciate alla caviglia.  
  
  
Joan si stava riallacciando tranquillamente i pantaloni.  
  
  
Calma, amico, calma, amico, ma non serviva - Buttercup lo aveva agguantato per il bavero lo scuoteva fuoriosamente, sibilandogli ad un centimetro dalla faccia.  
Joan rideva. Insensatamente, rideva. Era solo una troia Babbana. Una puttanella Babbana, amico. Probabilmente é morta. Anche se non lo é, ci conviene che lo sia.  
E adesso, bisogna nascondere le prove. Bisogna seppellire la spazzatura…  
  
era stato quello a fargli salire il sangue alla testa. Il modo in cui rideva, come se niente fosse.  
Buttercup aveva estratto la bacchetta puntandogliela alla gola. Probabilmente l’avrebbe usata quella volta, ma Joan fu più veloce.  
Joan non era sobrio, era strafatto, lo era sempre nell’ultimo periodo.  
  
Rispose ancora prima che Buttercup potesse scagliare l’incantesimo. Il suo sortilegio rimbalzò contro il muro, infranse un vetro - un lampo di fuoco e luce si aggrappò allo stipite di vecchio legno della porta di servizio.  
  
Il rogo divampò con una rapidità assoluta - magica, in effetti.  
  
ll bar era un inferno di fiamme, fuoco ed urla. Buttercup ricordava l’acqua evocata strenuamente, con ogni forza, ma era come sputare per rispondere al fuoco di un Drago.  
  
Bruciò e brucia e bruciò, ma non si sarebbe aggrappato al giubbotto e alle spalle e al volto di Buttercup se lui non si fosse reso conto che la ragazza contro il muro era ancora viva.  
  
Il bar si trovava in una stazione di servizio. Buttercup si buttò nelle fiamme e si gettò la ragazza in schiena, proprio come un sacco di patate.  
Poi iniziò a correre verso la campagna, o almeno quella sarebbe stata la sua intenzione.  
D’altra parte non vedeva quasi dove andava in quel rogo ed aveva perso di vista i suoi compagni di viaggio.  
Aveva vissuto tra i Babbani per un po’, avrebbe dovuto sapere cosa succede quando si mettono insieme fuoco e distributori di benzina. Nel crepito assordante del fuoco magico non doveva aver udito l’esplosione.  
Gli corse praticamente incontro.  
Non si era accorto della piccola pompa situata sul lato nord.  
Quando svoltò l’angolo era troppo tardi.  
  
Lui si salvò perché l’esplosione era già avvenuta e per via della sua pelle incredibilmente dura, la ragazza ne fu praticamente consumata.  
  
Il bar stava crollando, la struttura diede un ultimo orrido gemito e poi, finalmente, crollò.  
  
Su Buttercup.  
  
  
Era un corriere di droga, un ibrido immondo, aveva scagliato la sua furia contro degli innocenti, era responsabile del rogo e della morte di cinquanta persone. Una strage. Tipico di un personaggio del genere, tipico. Lo sapete cos’è quell’uomo? Lo sapete?  
  
  
  
Taceva, finalmente. Raggomitolato nella sua parte di letto. Ma taceva con la mia mano sulla guancia.

Non mi vergogno di dire che l’ho fatto, quindi non vedo perché vergognarmi di dire che ad un tratto sentii il suo profilo ruvido ed umido spostarsi di qualche centimetro. Le sue labbra mi sfiorarono il palmo. Ogni cicatrice un tatuaggio, tranne quelle che aveva sulla fronte e gli zigomi. Tantissime cicatrici... tantissimi tatuaggi.  
  
Poi allungò le braccia e mi strinse a se’.  
Lo sentii infilare il volto tra i miei capelli, inspirare forte. Le sue mani mi avvolsero le spalle, cullandomi.  
  
 _Oh Buttercup, no! Sono un Mangiamorte, sono un assassino e un buono a nulla!_  
Lo pensai, ma non glielo dissi.   
  
  
  



	8. 8

_Colloqui?_  
Colloqui familiari?  
C’è qualcuno per te, Lucius, vuoi vederlo?  
  
  
Pensavo che quando mi sarebbe stato concesso il primo vero colloquio avrei cercato di mettermi a correre verso le sbarre della cella. 

Mi avevano concesso le visite dopo l’udienza, con una specie di interrogazione supplementare. Nuove procedure, nuove burocrazie. Più umanità, meno Dissennatori.

  
Pareva vero.  


L’udienza, la terribile udienza che era uscita sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, nel corso della quale tutti i presenti evitavano di guardarmi ed io fissavo un punto sopra la testa del Ministro non era stata che l’estate prima. Sembravano secoli. 

Durante quel famoso processo Draco e Narcissa avevano abbandonato l’aula ( la Gazzetta aveva riportato quel particolare ovviamente) ed io non avevo avuto cuore di voltarmi a guardarli. Sarei esploso in un milione di piccoli pezzi se me lo fossi concesso. La loro mancanza mi stritolava il cuore come una morsa. Sentivo il rimbombo dei loro passi mischiati al clamore della sala, insensato, ogni passo lontano da me era un centimetro in più verso Azkaban.  
  
Severus aveva indugiato, tentato di rivolgermi la parola.  
Ed io avevo ascoltato con il collo rigido - non potevo neppure voltarmi nel mio elegante collare per ossa ammaccate - mentre altre mani, mani libere ed efficienti imprigionavano i miei polsi pallidi in pesanti bracciali di ferro.  
Erano bluastre le vene della mia carne.  
Nude oltre l’orlo degli abiti che presto mi sarebbero stati strappati come in uno scherzo orribile, uno sberleffo del destino.  
  
Il dolore della loro mancanza era stato così forte da rendermi cieco e bleso.  
  
Azkaban.  
 _Azkaban, trema di paura, Lord Malfoy, ecco la cosa che hai cercato di evitare in tutti i modi… Azkaban, un nome di spine rotte in profondità nella carne, una bocca aperta._  
Mi aveva ingoiato.  
 _Masticato e rigurgitato._  
  
L’uomo che chiuse lo sportellino della cella quando passava la guardia per appuntare i nomi del colloquio non era più Lucius Malfoy.  
Non sapevo neppure più chi fosse, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
“Non firmi?”  
  
Aveva chiesto Buttercup con voce roca dal suo angolo, vedendomi chiudere con fermezza l’anta della feritoia.  
  
Mi ero limitato a scuotere la testa.  
Sentivo l’eco delle procedure ancora in corso fuori, nel lungo corridoio di pietra.  
Buttercup aveva capito che non intendevo aggiungere niente, così aveva desistito.  
Tremavo nella mia solita tunica, mi sentivo rivoltato come un guanto. Una cosa orribile attanagliava il mio stomaco, una mano di ferro arrugginito.  
Sentivo il fianco dolermi, la gola secca.  
Presi la brocca dell’acqua e ne scolai metà, bagnandomi un po’ il mento e i capelli.  
  
Deglutii un sapore amaro e stranamente ferroso, quasi sanguigno.  
(Fluidi e sperma non tuoi)  
Mi sembrò estraneo  al punto che mi venne la nausea.  
(Se ti comporti bene, Lucifero dalle bianche braccia, se ti comporti bene forse terremo i Dissennatori lontano dalla tua cella)  
Non potevo parlare con loro faccia a faccia quando a malapena ero riuscito a scrivere a casa quelle poche, sterili parole pronte per il vaglio del direttore, mi avrebbero guardato ed avrebbero capito. Cosa? Tutto. Niente.  
(Prendimelo in bocca Lord Lucius Malfoy)  
Solo la famiglia, Severus non sarebbe stato ammesso, si sarebbe dovuto richiedere un ulteriore permesso speciale per lui.  
( _Puttana_ )  
E Barrow ad ascoltarci tutto il tempo, sospeso sopra la mia testa, forse  col suo ghigno vacuo.  
 _(Lucius Malfoy, la puttana del carcere. Carne per le nostre frustrazioni.)_  
  
Comunque, dopo tornarono per il turno di pulizie.  
Una volta al mese ci toccavano le pulizie del cortile principale, quel mese toccò a me. Le guardie decidevano i nomi senza nessun criterio. Buttercup invece si occupava di sollevare i carichi troppo pesanti, di tanto in tanto, o di sgomberare le celle vuote.  
La prima volta avevo preso come un affronto personale che mi fosse messa una scopa in mano - a me, capite, a me - non potei proprio evitarmelo.  
  
Ma quella mattina spazzai in silenzio, lo sguardo a terra, un vento sottile nei capelli. Il cielo era una lastra bianca. Radunavo foglie spuntate da chissà dove, polvere e sale in grandi mucchi.  
  
Ero solo. Il cortile era immenso, i miei pensieri si perdevano nel ritmo cadenzato e frusciante della scopa di saggina. Ero sempre solo durante quel lavoro estenuante e noioso, ma quel giorno era mercoledì.  
Mercoledì sarebbero arrivate tre nuove guardie, assunzioni recenti.  
Non l’aveva detto Buttercup proprio la settimana prima?  
Sentii delle voci ridacchiare basse nel vento salino dell’oceano.

  
Mi voltai.  
Di fronte alla grande porta centrale,  a pochi passi da me - a pochi passi dal bagno esterno dietro le cui mura di pietra avevo avuto il primo faccia a faccia con Buttercup - c’era Barrow con tre ragazzi.

  
Tre facce appena diciannovenni, l’innocenza sublime mischiata alla crudeltà subdola e stolida, lo sguardo acceso. Niente di nuovo. Indossavano le loro uniformi fiammanti come se niente al mondo potesse renderli più orgogliosi, come se avessero vissuto tutta la vita in attesa di quel momento.  
Barrow doveva aver finito di illustrargli le regole e gli ambienti, per poi… non volli pensarci.  
Un oscuro presentimento mi colse, doloroso come un cristallo di sale acuminato tra le gengive.  
Un guizzo di saliva e tutto passa? No.  
Ridevano e parlavano come se tutta la tensione di fronte al loro superiore si fosse allentata e ridevano col suo beneplacito, tagliavano quegli sguardi e quelle mani affondate a pugno nelle tasche.  
Improvvisamente mi resi conto di essere solo, e che quelle occhiate mi bruciavano sulla schiena come tanti invisibili marchi.  
  
Spazzai con più vigore una fessura della roccia, il sale venne via in una scia luminescente - “Che spasso…” colsi da una di quelle facce d’angelo stravolte - “Leggerlo sul giornale non é come vederlo dal vivo.”  
  
Poi un fischio.  
Barrow mi chiamò come si chiamano gli animali.  
  
  
  
Veniva verso di me, accanto la faccia d’angelo che aveva riso. Gli altri due si tenevano indietro, questo no.  
Aveva occhi verdi come scaglie di palude e l’aria familiare - una familiarità che veniva principalmente da lui, non da me. Io non sapevo chi fosse, ma lui sapeva chi fossi io. Cercai invano nella mia mente qualsiasi appiglio, poi Barrow levò la bacchetta e tutto ciò che avevo raccolto si riunì in un mucchio.  
  
La scopa mi volò di mano e poi scomparve insieme a tutto il resto, con uno schiocco.  
  
Le mie mani furono improvvisamente vuote. Tutto divenne improvvisamente vuoto, terribile e crudele come lo sguardo di Barrow. Vuoto come quel cortile e il corridoio deserti. Sfacciati, inesorabili, adamantini con le spesse mura chiazzate di sale.  
Impossibile non vedere l’inizio e la fine di uno spazio così.  
  
“Vai laggiù e fai anche il bagno.”  
Indicò il punto in cui le mura dritte creavano quell’angolo chiuso oltre il bagno esterno.  
  
  
“Non voglio, agente.”  
  
Lui mi puntò la bacchetta che non aveva mai abbassato sul petto.  
Sentii la punta affondare appena tra le costole, un’avvertimento.  
  
  
“Lo straccio lo trovi lì, ovviamente!” E la punta di uno stivale affondò nella mie schiena, boccheggiai e caddi in avanti. Caddi contro la parete della latrina mentre la sagoma di Barrow oscurava l’entrata di quello stretto cunicolo di pietra - odore di ammoniaca e di terra - poi mani come artigli di metallo addosso, come due morse sugli avambracci, crudeli come solo mani molto giovani possono essere.  
  
  
Avevo dimenticato alcuni fondamentali, tra il cercare di capire perché quella nuova guardia mi fosse familiare e la parete fredda contro il viso gridai: “No…!” e fu allora che Barrow mi mollò un pugno in piena faccia.  
Il dolore esplose in un milione di stelle bianche, qualcosa di caldo prese a sgorgare sul mio naso e sul collo, i suoni si ammassarono in una cacofonia metallica, sentii l’aria pungermi i fianchi e su fino a metà schiena, qualcuno rideva: “Solo per oggi, Fortebraccio, entri in servizio alle quattro!”  
  
Fortebraccio.  
  
La consapevolezza esplose a rallentatore, nei fiumi del dolore. Fortebraccio, Florian, gelateria chiusa, lui si rifiutò di fornire delle informazioni, Fortebraccio rapito, morto forse per quello che ne sapevo io  - non poteva essere quel Florian o come diavolo si chiamava, ma di certo erano parenti  
  
La metto la nocciola sul cono? Appena fatta, da leccarsi i baffi!  
Crema calda questa settimana, e cornetti omaggio!  
Fortebraccio era un punto di riferimento per ogni studente di Hogwarts - lo adoravano - impazzivano - Draco compreso“Coni da un galeone, grossi come una Pluffa, sotto a chi tocca!”  
  
  
Anonimo Fortebraccio mi si buttò addosso con tutto il peso del corpo affondandomi le unghie nelle reni  per assicurarsi la presa ed io  presi a  dimenarmi alla cieca, inutilmente. Il peso aumentò ed aumentò, fin quasi ad impedirmi di respirare - era alto, grosso, tutti i Fortebraccio avevano quella corporatura - niente normanni dalle lunghe membra chiare nei loro antenati  - ah no…  
e poi mi entrò dentro di colpo.  
Ogni muscolo del mio corpo si afflosciò contro la pietra.  
Avevo ritrovato la voce ma non sapevo quello che dicevo, imploravo e basta.  
   
“Taci, schifoso damerino bastardo…” Anche la voce assomigliava un po’ a quella del gelataio, chi era? Suo figlio? Suo nipote? Ho solo questo cognome, Fortebraccio, e quella voce piena d’odio.  
“Si, così Malfoy… così! Pagala fottuto lezioso bastardo, assassino, feccia, pagala tutta fino in fondo…”  
  
  
  
  
  
Il mio naso non era più rotto quando riaprii gli occhi.  
Sopra di me c’era Barrow.  
La guancia sana - quella che non aveva sfregato contro la parete di pietra - mi doleva perché lui me l’aveva appena schiaffeggiata.  
Vide che riaprivo gli occhi e mi tirò in piedi con impazienza. Era già tardi, ora di rientrare. Forse già ora di cena. Restavano sempre solo Barrow e il detenuto di turno quando c’era da fare il cortile…  
  
Tentai di muovere un passo e non ci riuscii, rischiando di finire nuovamente per terra.  
Tra le cosce un dolore sordo e acuto. Barrow mi sospinse di nuovo imperterrito, sbrigativo, notai che mi guardava con attenzione, come per accertarsi che fossi presentabile - per quanto potevo essere presentabile di quei tempi - feci tre passi e mi piegai in due, la spina conficcata così in fondo nelle visceri da darmi la nausea.  
  
Barrow imprecò a bassa voce, poi sentii i piedi lasciare il terreno. Per risparmiare tempo mi sospinse con la magia fino al corridoio interno.  Mi girava la testa come una trottola, il mondo oscillava in un vomito di colori assolutamente disgustoso, ma lo stesso mi resi conto che non mi stava riportando in cella. No, giunti di fronte alla mia cella girammo a sinistra.  
Poi svenni di nuovo.  
  
  
  
  
Nudo - e con il mondo di nuovo al suo posto. Niente nausea.  
Sdraiato sul pagliericcio che ben conoscevo, asettico ed impersonale come solo un ufficio può essere. Dovevano avermi somministrato una pozione, perché l’unico dolore era quello dei miei lividi, della mia fronte ancora ammaccata. Si  concentrava tutto laggiù, in un punto ben preciso del corpo. Sbattei le palpebre e misi a fuoco Debellicus. Indossava una tunica verde bottiglia ed aveva gli occhiali per traverso. Evidentemente era intento a scrutarmi freddamente, attentamente per vedere quando avrei ripreso i sensi.  
  
Il dolore prese a pulsare di nuovo, più forte, qualsiasi cosa mi avessero dato non lo stava attutendo del tutto, era lì tra le mie cosce pallide ed aperte.  
Diede un morso rabbioso quando le dita del Guaritore mi separarono le carni. Mi morsi il labbro per ché non ne sgorgasse alcun suono.  
Mi accorsi che Barrow era in piedi alla mia sinistra perché ad un tratto Debellicus si voltò: “Che cosa gli é successo?”  
  
“Eh, che cosa vuoi che gli sia successo… il solito. Lo conosci, deve avere qualcosa che gli riempie il culo, é più forte di lui. L’ho trovato così nella latrina fuori, che cercava di nascondersi.  
Si offre agli altri detenuti, cerca di offrirsi anche agli agenti, ho dovuto mettere in guardia i ragazzi nuovi contro di lui. Uno vero schifo… degna progenie di una razza malata. Malfoy!”  
  
E lo senti sputare in terra il mio nome con disprezzo.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
Buttercup capì.  
Non so come facesse, capiva sempre.  
Quando finalmente tornai nella mia cella erano quasi le nove, entrai e lui alzò di scatto la testa mentre Barrow richiudeva la porta. Non disse nulla. Mi seguì con lo sguardo.  
  
Non degnai di uno sguardo la cena a raffreddarsi nella mia scodella.  
Mi infilai a letto, nel punto più vicino al muro, tirandomi addosso la coperta.  
  
Qualcuno urlò l’ora in corridoio, si udì il gong cristallino. Passavano a ritirare le scodelle.  
Seppelli la testa nel cuscino come se la coperta potesse farmi scomparire.  
  
Buttercup infilò anche la mia scodella piena nella feritoia, poi sentii i suoi passi avvicinarsi lentamente al grumo di calore che ero diventato.  
Mi sentivo la testa stranamente pesante, come piena di ovatta. Era una sensazione di sfinimento tale da annullare tutto il resto. Ero sale sciolto in acqua, senza più nemmeno se’ stesso.  
Ma forse non era proprio così, mi era rimasto qualcosa d’altro: Buttercup mi sfiorò il braccio stendendosi accanto a me ed io rabbrividii in tutto il corpo, serrandomi ancora di più le ginocchia al petto.  
Lui tentenno, poi ritrasse lentamente il braccio.  
In quel gesto c’era tutto ciò che la sua lingua non riusciva ad articolare.  
 

  
  
  



End file.
